<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by bunnycoups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757391">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycoups/pseuds/bunnycoups'>bunnycoups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycoups/pseuds/bunnycoups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Jeonghan on his adventure as he adopts three bunny hybrids after seeing Wonwoo so happy with his rams Mingyu, Junhui and Minghao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeonghan (25)- seungcheol (o - 19)- jihoon(a - 21)- Joshua(b - 19) - bunnies (jh - black, js - sandy blond, sc - dark brown)<br/>Wonwoo (24)- mingyu (a - 20) - jun (o - 21) - minghao (b - 19) - rams =little curly horns (mg - light brown, mh - black mullet, jun - dark brown)<br/>Seokmin (24)- soonyoung (a - 21) - tiger<br/>Hansol (23) - seungkwan (o - 18)- chan (b - 18) - bears (sk and ch - medium brown)<br/>Jaebeom (25) - jinyoung (b - 20) - youngjae (o - 19) - cats (jy - black, yj - dark brown)<br/>Jackson (24) - yugyeom (a - 19) - bambam (b - 19) - Mark (o - 19) - wolves (yg - black, mk - brown, bb - white)</p><p>There will be very minimal got7 in here but thought I'd mention them :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this Hyung? A hybrid is a lot of work, are you sure you’ll be able to keep up with looking after one?” Seokmin tapped his nails against the glass of his half empty beer bottle. Jeonghan’s eye twitched in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Am I not good enough to be a hybrid owner?” Jeonghan huffed, glaring at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I think what he means is hybrids aren’t pets. Yes they are mutated and part animal but they are still human. Some hybrids don’t mutate till late childhood. So could you handle having another human in your space?” Wonwoo stepped in, saving Seokmin from a lecture of how Jeonghan was his hyung and should be respected and not made fun of because of his lazy and some times unsociable tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean they’ll already be adults?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo scoffed, “of course, they don’t sell them when they’re children. All hybrids go to a finishing school, they leave when they’re around eighteen. Not for sale until they’ve graduated. They learn about their biologies and etiquette, all that shit, so they’re ‘house and family friendly’.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how the fuck did soonyoung get sold?” Jeonghan joked about the over hyper tiger hybrid who had no concept of personal space. Or volume control.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Soonyoung is well trained, he just gets excited.” Seokmin scowled, punching jeonghan in the arm lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What type of hybrid are you looking for? I know a lot of hybrids already bond before they leave school so it might be hard finding just one.” Hansol voiced, his question hung in the air as their table fell silent. In all honesty jeonghan hadn’t thought about it. He just wanted some company, to stop feeling lonely during his downtime. Jeonghan shrugged in response, not having an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Jaebeom’s shop has some cats, dogs and rabbits but I think a lot of them are already bonded. You could just forcefully take one away but a hybrid torn from a bond is like sucking the soul out of someone. I can take you there if you like, you might find something?” Hansol smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I only know the farm I got mingyu, jun and minghao from but you don’t strike me as the type of guy to go for a ram hybrid permanently. We’ll come with you and hansol, we’ll help you as much as we can hyung.” Wonwoo smiled at his slightly crestfallen friend, he could understand the frustration jeonghan had. His older friend had no understanding of hybrids but had seen Wonwoo, seokmin and Hansol so happy with theirs that he wanted to have one himself.</p><p> </p><p>“The pet store sounds good. There’s not a chance I’ll get one from the zoo, I don’t think I could take on a bear or wolf or something like hansol and Jackson. No offence seokmin.” Jeonghan sighed but he was feeling warm on the inside. He was finally going to have a little family of his own. Jeonghan didn’t mind the idea of having more than one, it might be nice for the hybrid to have company while he was at work.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin laughed, “don’t worry hyung, no one chooses to get a hybrid from the zoo. It just happens, I only got soonyoung because I was on that adopt a tiger programme but they didn’t have any tigers left so to compensate they offered me him from their hybrid section. I just couldn’t say no, my money had essentially gone to him anyway. But if you’re looking to get just one hybrid then the zoo is a good place to go, the hybrids there don’t always tend to bond well together because of the environment.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s settled, pet store it is! I’ll ring Jaebeom hyung and see if he can do an appointment for Friday after work. That way we’ll all be together and - if all goes well - you can start your summer break off properly settling in your new hybrids on Saturday.” Hansol gushed. The younger sounded as excited as jeonghan about the prospects of new hybrids. The other men nodded in agreement and offered jeonghan hopeful smiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Friday had arrived quicker than jeonghan had liked. He was planning on researching hybrids and their breeds Thursday evening so he could be somewhat prepared about what he was looking for. However, jeonghan was drowning in court papers and evidence statements till late Thursday evening getting them ready for the hearing due at nine the following morning. Wonwoo scolded him. Saying he was going to regret not looking into what type of hybrid would suit him best but jeonghan just didn’t have the time between hearings and prepping court documents - he barely had the time to breathe. He was so looking forward to his two weeks off, even more so now his parents cancelled the family trip.</p><p> </p><p>Panic bubbled up in jeonghan’s throat when hansol stopped by his desk to tell him it was almost time to go, that they needed to be on time for their appointment as Jaebeom was keeping the shop open passed his opening hours just to fit them in. Barely registering the drive to the pet store, jeonghan felt numb with nerves. Seokmin had clutched his shaking hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Jeonghan knew why he was nervous. It was because he didn’t have a clue what to expect or what he wanted or what was good for him. A sad thing really, he didn’t want to adopt a hybrid or hybrids and then have to give them back because he couldn’t handle them.</p><p> </p><p>The door rung the little bell as the four men entered the store. It was your standard pet store, rows of industrial looking shelves filled with pet essentials such as food, bedding and toys. Hansol was eagerly peaking around the different isles obviously looking for the owner to make his appearance. Seokmin and wonwoo were looking at some collars that were on display in a clear glass cabinet on the back wall opposite the small till bank. Jeonghan however was rooted to the entry mat, taking in the noise of various animals getting excited at the bell signalling new customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hansol-ah, welcome back.” The four men looked towards the main isle where a man was making his way towards them. Obviously the owner - his lean body covered in white overalls and his long black hair tied into a neat bun at the nape of his neck. He was attractive, of course he was with his sharp nose and jaw line. His eyes crescents as he gave the four men before him a toothy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jaebeom hyung, sorry for taking up your time.” Hansol bowed, clasping Jaebeom’s hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom waved him off when hansol stood upright again, “it’s fine hansol-ah, I know you’re all busy with work. I have no issue in providing appointments for workers like yourselves, me and jinyoung are here after hours anyway cleaning the smaller animals cages and things. Nice to see you all again, please come this way. The hybrids we have are in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grasped jaebeom’s outstretched hand in a firm grip and after exchanging some pleasantries, following the other man as he walked back down the main isle and towards the staff only area of the store. They walked through the rows of stock boxes and storing equipment and up some stairs into a large kennel. Jeonghan stopped just inside the door, it looked like a prison - although a nice one with plush carpet and soft looking beds. There were no more than three in a cage and they were kept together according to their animal type. Three cages ran against two walls, six in total - all holding hybrids looking at the four men with hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry we don’t keep them in here, they’re allowed to walk around in here and the large room through that door, their chill room essentially. There’s a garden past that room too. This is like their bed room. They’re well cared for please don’t worry.” Jaebeom stated confidentially when he saw the worry in jeonghan’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan finally found the courage to move from the door, he walked over to wonwoo and hooked his arm through his. Wonwoo had his hybrids the longest and had educated Seokmin and hansol on how to care for theirs. Wonwoo smiled and pulled jeonghan to the row of cages on the left side of the room. The three cages had three cat hybrids in each, all females, curled into one another smiling tiredly at the pair when they passed. Wonwoo could see the apprehension in his friends smile, knowing that none of the cats were to jeonghan’s taste he pulled the older man to the other side of the room to the other cages. Two holding dog hybrids, both female and male, the third cage appeared empty.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s heart sank. The disappointment was visible on his face as he walked past the two cages, none of the hybrids here called to him. Wonwoo said he’d just know which ones he would want as his, like a biological reaction. Jeonghan felt nothing. Wonwoo patted his back and left his side to go and join Seokmin and hansol in the conversation they were having with jaebeom and the cat hybrids. Jeonghan walked in front of the third cage, his back to the darkness, and opened his mouth to tell Jaebeom that he sadly wasn’t interested in any he had to offer at the moment but abruptly shut it when he heard a gentle chattering behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning a 180 on the heel of his polished leather court shoes jeonghan found himself face to face with a hybrid. The small male was sniffing in jeonghan’s direction, his slender fingers wrapped around the bars separating them. Jeonghan was just about to say hello when the hybrid disappeared into the darkness, a light flicked on less than five seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow.” Jeonghan gasped at the three bunny hybrids that were newly visible to him. Two of which were huddled together on the large bed, lifting their heads and blinking slowly at the standing bunny - the small male jeonghan had just seen.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking to adopt, choose them. They deserve a nice home, you smell safe. Can you keep them safe?” The smaller man asked, his aura screamed confidence and dominance, he stalked back to the bars staring at jeonghan with hard eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can keep all of you safe. Are you bonded?” Jeonghan breathed, suddenly breathless all because of the bunnies in front of him. This is what wonwoo meant about “just knowing”. Jeonghan felt like he’d never be happy again if he didn’t have them.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t want me. Them however, you’ll like them. They’re good, obedient, family friendly.” The smaller huffed, his minty breath fanning over jeonghan’s face gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bonded?” Jeonghan asked again earning a nod in response, “why won’t i want you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too aggressive for family life. I get possessive and protective of them. I can’t help it as an alpha.” The small bunny grunted, eyes thinning into unimpressed slits.</p><p> </p><p>“I want all of you. I live alone, just me and a relatively big house. Enough space for you and your mates. I want all three of you if you’ll have me. I can keep you safe and provide for you. Would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t give us back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll keep you for as long as you want me.” Jeonghan’s lips pulled up as the bunny smiled and sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you smell safe. You’re safe - I can feel it, see it when I look at you.” The bunny nodded placing his hands over jeonghan’s as best as he could through the bars keeping them apart. Jeonghan pulled back as a hand gripped his shoulder, his eyes going wide when the small man growled and sat in front of the other bunnies protectively before shutting the light off, plunging the cage into darkness again.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re being saved I’m afraid.” Jaebeom sighed. Jeonghan felt his heart crack. His chance of having a happy little family seemed near impossible now. If he couldn’t have those bunnies he didn’t want another hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have they been on hold?” Jeonghan sighed, his disappointment evident.</p><p> </p><p>“About a month, the person who saved them is unpredictable. A bit of a loose canon.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll let them adopt them?” Jeonghan frowned.</p><p> </p><p>The store owner sighed, “I can’t discriminate against customers jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I told you I’d adopt them today and collect them tomorrow. I’ll pay double - triple their adoption fee. Please I need them.” Jeonghan begged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry jeonghan. There’s nothing I can do.” Jaebeom sighed again, a conflicting battle flicking across his eyes. The owner simply held an arm towards the store room, acknowledging the appointment was over jeonghan followed his friends back through the store room and out of the shop, the three telling him not to worry and that jaebeom would call him with any updates on hybrids that come into his shop.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Consistent buzzing pulled jeonghan out of his nap on a Saturday evening. After his disappointment from the pet store the evening prior jeonghan just wanted to sleep through the weekend and ignore the piles of blankets and pyjamas he had bought for his new hybrids. The blond groaned and slapped his hand onto his bedside table, feeling for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Jeonghan answered without looking at the caller id, he didn’t even open his eyes as he was hoping to go back to sleep in a few minutes. However, his want to cling to sleep vanished when Jaebeom’s smooth voice answered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello jeonghan, it’s Jaebeom. Sorry for ringing so late in the evening but I needed to know if you were serious about the bunnies jihoon, jisoo and seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I was serious, why? Is something wrong with them?” Jeonghan pulled himself out of bed and over to his walk-in wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the way you interacted with them. Jihoon - the alpha - he’s never approached a customer like that. He growls at everyone, even me. I want you to come and get them. Come and adopt them.” Jaebeom rushed, his voice low.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be there in fifteen minutes.” Jeonghan hung up and pulled jeans and a jumper off one of his many shelves and slid his feet into black slip on vans before practically running out the house. He might have been a little reckless on the drive over but jeonghan was knocking on the pet shop door ten minutes after he’d spoken to jaebeom. Faint footsteps thudded to the door, the soft sound of keys jangling and the door swung inward a few seconds later revealing a cat hybrid who jeonghan recognised as jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan?” The hybrid asked to which jeonghan nodded, “hi, come in jaebeom is upstairs getting the bunnies ready - packing their things and whatnot. Jaebeom asked if I could do the paperwork here with you now so you wouldn’t have to wait to take them home. No doubt jaebeom has told you about me, I think we’ve met a few times but I’m jinyoung. Jaebeom’s mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan raised one eyebrow in question as he walked past the dark haired man into the store, walking up to the till bank. He watched as jinyoung locked the door and occupied the empty space on the other side of the till bank, pulling various papers from underneath the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know hybrids could mate with humans, I don’t think Wonwoo, Seokmin or Hansol are mated to their hybrids.” Jeonghan stated, his tone inquisitive. Jinyoung looked up from the paper work he was sorting to see if jeonghan was being serious, ears twitching at the innocent look on the elders face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet, they probably will eventually. If a hybrid consents then it’s fine, you could even get a hybrid pregnant if you wanted. If the hybrid is already mated you’d have to get permission from the alpha initially. Do you want to read this? There’s nothing that will catch you out, it’s just signing their ownership over to you and updating their chips. Things that identify them as yours by law. Their name will change to yours as well.” Jinyoung explained, there was no judgement in his voice and his tail waved behind him happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it and just sign. If I have any problems or questions I can just come back right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course, here I’ve marked where you need to sign. While I update their chip information you can go get some tags printed from the machine by the collars and when jaebeom brings them down you can pick collars for them.” Jinyoung smiled as he pushed a small pile of papers and a pen over the counter. Jeonghan filled them out quickly, he’d read them later much too worried about the possibility of the person who had them saved knocking at the door. He placed the papers back in a neat pile with the pen on top and slid them back to jinyoung who was tapping away at a keyboard. Jeonghan eyed the different collars on display before he went to the tag machine. His eyes lingering on the lace and diamond ones wondering if his hybrids would want to be spoiled like that. Smiling to himself jeonghan filled out basic information that the machine asked for - name, address and phone number. He pulled the newly engraved tags and took them back to jinyoung, placing them next to the papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I told you he was here. Jinyoung was helping him take care of all the paperwork so you wouldn’t have to wait long after packing up.” Jeonghan refocused his gaze from watching jinyoung tapping away to the main isle just to the left of the till bank. His smile came back full force at the sight of the three bunnies walking behind jaebeom, the smallest in the middle with his hands tightly holding the other bunnies, keeping them close to him. The two other bunnies were probably the same height as jeonghan but much stronger, their white t-shirts did nothing to conceal the thick muscles over their chests and arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is in order. Jeonghan you are now legal owner of jihoon, jisoo and seungcheol. They all have your last name now, you’re responsible for them. Please go pick out some collars while me and jaebeom go gather a few supplies for you, a new owner perk.” Jinyoung smiled softly before following jaebeom to the storage room leaving the four of them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you can pick whichever one you like. Don’t worry about the price or anything.” Jeonghan offered a small smile gesturing to the wall of collars the hybrids were now standing in front of.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just have the plain black ones for now, I’m guessing you don’t know the meaning behind some collars. I don’t want to have any misunderstandings between us.” The smaller of the trio deadpanned and pointed to a stiff black leather collar, scowling when his eyes met jeonghan’s distasteful expression. The bulkier of the other two hybrids sighed, a sad sound that hurt jeonghan in ways he didn’t think it would.</p><p> </p><p>“How about velvet. It won’t be as tight and restricting on the neck. It won’t chafe either. You can have a different colour than black too if you like? I want you to be comfortable, you’re not my pets.” Jeonghan smiled. He must have been feeling brave as his hands moved to the smaller mans shoulders to give - what he hoped was - soothing caresses. He expected the alpha bunny to growl or snarl at the action but instead the bunny looked over his shoulder to smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, velvet sounds good. Cheol what colour do you want?” The bulkier of the taller man perked up, his dark brown lop ears twitching. Jeonghan felt his heart flip at the gummy smile that spread across the hybrids face as he squished himself into the alphas side.</p><p> </p><p>“I want the grey one, that really light grey one. Please?” Jeonghan stiffened slightly at the deep voice that left the bunny - surely he couldn’t be an alpha too, “or is that not okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said we could have different colours, why did you tense up?” The alpha growled and pulled himself and the other bunny anyway from jeonghan and over to the third bunny who had an amused smile on his face. Jeonghan stuttered not really knowing how to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he was just shocked at seungcheol’s voice. He knows you’re the alpha but he doesn’t know about our secondary genders, he probably got worried about how to handle two alphas. I’m Jisoo by the way, also known as joshua, I’m a beta. You know alpha, his name his jihoon and the big guy is our omega seungcheol.” The third bunny - jisoo - informed, his voice gentle. The small smile never left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I - uh, I was shocked. It’s my first time owning hybrids I didn’t know what to expect. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. The colour is fine.” Jeonghan stuttered again. Jihoon nodded and let out a breath, his tense shoulders relaxing visibly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for freaking out. We’ve had a lot of people show interest in us but never actually adopt us because we don’t look all cute and small like most bunny hybrids do. Our last owner wasn’t nice to us so I have my reasons to be protective of my mates.” Jihoon held jeonghan’s gaze trying to figure out the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, you guys can teach me how to look after you properly. What colour collar do you want? And you jisoo?” Jeonghan smiled weakly, gesturing back to the collars on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I want lilac, thank you.” Jisoo smiled and wrapped his arms around jeonghan’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that burgundy colour. As long as the leash colour matches.” Jihoon tightened his grip on seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to put you on leashes, like I said you’re not my pets. Think of it as being my house mates or something but I look after you. Just not pets, I don’t see you that way.” Jeonghan stated firmly. Surprise flashed across jihoons face for a split second before returning to its usual stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going here, all decided?” Jaebeom stood to the left of jeonghan and jisoo a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take the velvet. Grey, lilac and burgundy but no leashes.” Jeonghan replied, pulling jisoo along with him back to the counter where jinyoung was bagging some supplies and the adoption papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice, I’ll get those for you then you can be on your way. Jinyoung will take the payment.” Jaebeom said as he unlocked the cabinet collecting the chosen collars.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve given you some bunny hybrid specific things to get you started. I’m afraid they don’t have many clothes, all their stuff is in this one weekend bag.” Jinyoung took jeonghan’s cash as he spoke, counting it before putting it into the register.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries I was planning on taking them shopping for clothes over the next week while I’m off work.” Jeonghan smiled taking the before mentioned weekend bag and medium sized paper bag which held the starter pack and adoption papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Collars are all good to go, tags and all.” Jaebeom placed the three collars on the desk motioning to jihoon to take them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you put them on us? It’ll put your scent on them too.” Jihoon asked jeonghan, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Jeonghan nodded in response, handing the bags to jihoon to hold while he got the collars.</p><p> </p><p>“Me first!” Seungcheol pushed his way past jihoon to stand in front of jeonghan, his head held high exposing his thick neck. Jeonghan smiled at the omega before clasping the light grey velvet around his neck, his hands running down his arms before turning back to the counter to reach for another collar. Jeonghan decided to leave jihoon till last, picking up the lilac collar jeonghan motioned jisoo to come to him with his fingers. Jisoo did the same as seungcheol, exposed his long neck with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You better have been serious about not giving us back.” Jihoon grumbled as he stood before jeonghan, lifting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be with me for as long as you want to be. I promise.” Jeonghan whispered as he put the collar on jihoon his eyes lingering on the metal disk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Property of Yoon Jeonghan.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeonghan settles the bunnies in</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one lmao, also there's slight smut but not much.</p><p>None of this fic is proof read so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the second time jeonghan was woken prematurely but not by his phone this time and not at 8pm. Instead jeonghan was woken up to the sight of morning light by three hybrids burrowing into him. <em>His hybrids. </em>Jihoon was lying next to jeonghan, also on his back. His left arm secure around seungcheol, who was curled into the alphas side, and his right hand fisting jeonghan’s pyjama shorts. Jisoo was snuggled into jeonghan’s other side, his hand placed over jihoon’s and his leg slung over jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan rubbed jisoo’s back gently, heart soaring when the bunny snuggled further into his side, nose twitching. He flexed his other hand which was buried in seungcheol’s soft brown curls, earning a small whine from the omega when the hand left his hair. Jihoon’s ears twitched at the sound and seconds later his eyes were opened and focused on the man next to him. The alpha sighed at the sight of seungcheol still sleeping and unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my hand was cramping.” Jeonghan whispered, hand coming up to card through jihoon’s hair. Jihoon smiled and let his eyes flutter back shut. Their other owner would have kicked them out after giving them all a slap for invading his space but jeonghan was different. That much jihoon knew even after just an evening. Jeonghan had took them home and pushed them to shower. Giving them big fluffy towels and soft pyjamas to change into. The blond cooked them steak as a welcome home meal and then wrapped them in their own individual blankets before tucking them in a shared duvet in his spare room. The three had never felt safer. Jisoo and seungcheol had managed to convince their alpha that they should be getting their owners scent on them and sleeping close to him would be the best way to do this. Jihoon knew in reality that the two just wanted to be close to the man who was showing them so much kindness, the pair had always been quick to fall for their owners. They just wanted what a lot of hybrids had - a loving relationship with their owner. Maybe jeonghan could be that for them.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine, should probably get up thought they’ll be hungry when they wake up.” Jihoon mumbled against jeonghan’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cook something. You wanna help? We can make pancakes and bacon if you want?” Jeonghan asked, hand still running through the bunny’s hair. Jihoon nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position much to the annoyance of the large omega cuddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, they won’t wake up. They’ll just roll into our positions. Our scents will keep them calm.” Jihoon replied and got up onto his knees facing jeonghan. The owner took jihoon’s outstretched hands and allowed himself to be pulled up and out of bed. The pair padded out of jeonghan’s large room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jihoon stopped in the door way watching jeonghan pull out various ingredients and cutlery to make breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“You helping? Or do you want to go back to bed?” Jeonghan asked when he saw the hybrid still lingering in the doorway, apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’ll help, it’s just our other owner didn’t let us in his space so I didn’t want to invade.” Jihoon whispered, looking at the floor. Jeonghan furrowed his brows in confusion but walked over to jihoon and took his hands pulling him into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go where ever you want in this house jihoonie. As long as you all don’t make a mess it’s fine. I don’t get why you’d have a hybrid if you were going to keep them locked up. Makes no sense.” Jeonghan shook his head as he placed pancake ingredients in front of jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to breed us. Most hybrids are bought for breeding purposes but cheol was only 17, he’s wasn’t ready for that. Especially not with our old owner.” Jihoon’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Jeonghan noticed the tense line of jihoon’s shoulders as he beat the mixture a little to hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t do that to you and the others jihoon, obviously if you want bunnies in the future you can, I won’t stop you. Like I said, you’re not my pets so I won’t treat you as such.” Jeonghan pressed a light kiss to jihoon’s temple as he moved past him to the oven to begin grilling the bacon. Completely missing the way jihoon froze, wide eyes focused on him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d have bunnies with us? Without just wanting to breed us?” Jihoon squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I - uh, what?” Jeonghan stuttered and faced jihoon, his cheeks burning.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunnies, you said we can have bunnies if we wanted in the future. You know that by law you have to be the one to get the beta or omega-”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning! I smell bacon.” Jihoon stopped talking when jisoo tiredly padded into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning jisoo, sleep well?” Jeonghan smiled as he reached around jihoon to grab the pancake mix to start cooking. The blond gently pushed jihoon towards the other side of the breakfast bar to sit with the beta while he cooked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm yeah but me and Cheollie were sad that you and jihoon wasn’t in bed with us when we woke up. Cheol thought you were having fun without us.” Jisoo said sleepily, eyeing up jihoon curiously, remembering the dirty fantasies the alpha had whispered to the pair about their new owner before they had gone to sleep with him. The mentioned bunny came running into the kitchen a few minutes later, his pyjama shirt unbuttoned showcasing his toned broad chest and faint abs. The omega went straight for jeonghan, pressing his front flush against his owners back and snuffling into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Seungcheol, sleep well? Go sit with the others, breakfast is ready.” Seungcheol kissed jeonghan’s neck one last time before he moved to sit with his mates. Jihoon poured him a glass of orange juice, huffing at the sight of the fresh hickies lining seungcheol’s collar bones.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I slept good, sad that you and hoonie wasn’t there with us when we woke up though.” Seungcheol sighed and rubbed his cheek against jeonghan’s chest as a plate was put in front of him. Jeonghan gasped, partly because he almost dropped jisoo’s plate on the floor but mainly at the sight of seungcheol’s bare chest and hickies. Jisoo thanked the owner, smirking at jeonghan’s shyness but obvious interest in the new found pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I invited a few friends to come over. They have hybrids, I thought maybe you could be friends with them too? And it’ll help if I can get some tips from them, as well as you three.” Jeonghan stated as he sat opposite jihoon and seungcheol, placing a plate in front of jihoon and himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to make us do anything with them are you?” Jihoon growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I thought you could just talk with them, maybe watch some movies or something? I have tennis stuff that my friends hybrids like to use when they come over.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t make us fuck each other?” Jeonghan choked on his orange juice at the question, not expecting it, “I just thought ... I uh, is that not what you want?” Jihoon rushed out, embarrassed at jeonghan’s reaction. Jisoo patted jeonghan’s back and handed him some water to sip.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, of course not! My friends are in romantic relationships with their hybrids. There will be no sexual things between you and them. I just wanted you to have hybrid friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time are they coming?” Seungcheol asked, his ears perking up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“About 12, I wanted you guys to have a nice breakfast and things before they came over.” Jeonghan smiled still coughing slightly due to the burn at the back of his throat after choking on his juice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>After the three had finished breakfast seungcheol had dragged the other two back upstairs to get showered and ready for meeting the other hybrids. during this time Jeonghan lazily cleaned the kitchen, having two hours before Wonwoo and Seokmin arrived. Jeonghan had managed to tidy the whole downstairs and get the tennis equipment out the garage with thirty minutes to go before his friends arrived. His hybrids still hadn’t come back from their shower and being the worried owner he was Jeonghan decided to go and check on them. He padded up the stairs gently, not wanting to startle any of them. Jeonghan followed the gentle whispering which led to his bedroom door, he didn’t think much of the hushed noises coming from the room and just pushed the door open. Jeonghan’s mouth fell open in shock at the sight of seungcheol stood between the beta and alpha- naked as the day he was born. Strong thighs shaking with his head thrown back on jihoon’s shoulder, letting out breathy whines. Jisoo was on his knees, bobbing his head on seungcheol’s cock, left hand gripping into the omegas meaty thigh and the right hand - <em>fuck </em>- had three fingers moving in his ass. Jihoon’s head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, the fingers playing with seungcheol’s nipples came to a stop causing a whine to leave the omegas mouth. Jeonghan was surprised at the little jump of interest his cock did at both the sight and sound of his hybrids, the intense lustful stare jihoon was giving him bought him back to reality and jeonghan backed out the room shutting the door with a soft click.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had barely managed to calm himself down before wonwoo and Seokmin banged on the door. Jeonghan led the two and their hybrids through the house and into the kitchen where he had some snacks - mostly fruit and cold meats - and drinks set up on the breakfast bar. The three ram and one tiger hybrids immediately went to the snacks while their owners exchanged pleasantries. Jeonghan’s breath caught in this throat when his three hybrids appeared in the kitchen doorway looking blissed out and a little sleepy. Wonwoo patted his back when the blond started coughing, choking slightly on his juice for the second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygod! Hi hi, I’m soonyoung!” The tiger hybrid raced over to the bunnies, his tail waving happily behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Move over soonyoung let us see them too.” One of the ram hybrids elbowed the tiger out the way and smiled at the bunnies, “hi, I’m mingyu, and these are my mates jun and minghao.” The bunnies all said a shy hello to the four new hybrids in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all gonna go play some tennis, sit in the sun for a bit. You guys wanna join?” The shortest of the rams asked, nodding his head to the patio windows which led to the spacious garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’m jihoon by the way and these are my mates jisoo and seungcheol.” Jihoon smiled and followed the others into the kitchen only to stop abruptly when the four hybrids gave jeonghan a tight hug as they passed him. Jihoon growled lightly when soonyoung kissed jeonghan on the cheek before he released him from the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to stay hydrated, it’s sunny out there. Mingyu took a jug of water out and some fruit incase you get hungry. We’ll be out in a minute, we’re just gonna make some more snacks for you guys and prep stuff for the barbecue. Have fun.” Jeonghan smiled, pulling each hybrid into a hug kissing their foreheads as they went past him. Jeonghan squeaked in surprise when the alpha gripped his face and kissed him square on the mouth before following the others outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you didn’t explain the way we all act with each other.” Wonwoo asked, smirk evident in his voice. Jeonghan placed a plate of freshly baked doughnuts on the table, alongside various fruits that they needed to cut up.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have time, after breakfast they were a bit ... occupied.” Jeonghan blushed, cutting into a pineapple.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Seokmin questioned, noting the blush spreading across jeonghan’s cheeks and chest that was exposed by the top few buttons on his dress shirt being undone.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda walked in on jisoo and jihoon playing with seungcheol.” Jeonghan blushed a deeper shade of red, keeping a heavy focus on the pineapple he was cutting effectively avoiding the gaze of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Knocking has always been a problem for you, I know this is your house but your spare room is no longer spare.” Wonwoo laughed, placing his decorated doughnuts back on the frosted glass platter.</p><p> </p><p>“They were in my room, I thought they were just looking for their bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really, did they get angry about the interruption?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, if anything seungcheol got louder and jihoon just stared at me as if to invite me in.” Jeonghan sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good though, if you wanted a romantic thing with them at least they’re interested in you.” Seokmin laughed, patting jeonghan on the back. The trio spoke more about hybrids and their behaviours, the other owners informed jeonghan of certain signs to look out for if a hybrid was happy, angry or upset. Wonwoo touched on the topic of heats and ruts but Seokmin had interrupted and said it would be best for jeonghan to have that discussion with his hybrids as different animals had different needs.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we take these out to them, soonyoung has been peaking in every few minutes.” Seokmin picked up the platter of fruit, jeonghan the doughnuts and wonwoo two jugs of juice. The three set the food up on jeonghan’s large wooden table that faced the lawn. Jeonghan sat on the far left end of the table so he could watch his hybrids talk animatedly with their new found friends, wonwoo and Seokmin sat to his left on the stretch of table that was facing the grass. Jeonghan smiled at seungcheol and jisoo laughing with jun and minghao. The four sitting under the willow tree close together in a circle with their knees touching each other. The alphas however chose to come down to their owners. Soonyoung sat next to Seokmin while wonwoo moved over a seat so mingyu could sit next to soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghannie jihoon is so good at tennis, you have to bring him to the club. I bet he’d be good at baseball too.” Soonyoung gushed as the alpha bunny sat on the other side of jeonghan, slouching in the chair with his strong legs spread. Jeonghan followed the lines of sweat that ran down jihoon’s jaw and thick neck. The twitching of his black lop ears distracted jeonghan long enough to remember the ice packs that he had put in the cooler for the bunnies ears incase they got too hot. Pulling one out he stood and gently placed the cool pack against jihoon’s left lop ear. The alpha jolted at the sudden touch, eyes opening and looking up at jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“If your ears get too hot you can get sick. I should have given you some hats to keep the sun off you.” Jeonghan sighed and moved the pack to the other ear when the left one was cool, “but if jihoon wants to try baseball he can sign up, he can go with you and mingyu right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course. The club isn’t very big, it’s me, soonyoung, hansol, seungkwan, chan, jaebeom and mark.” Mingyu nodded, offering jihoon a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sounds like fun. I don’t know if jisoo and cheol will be interested though. Can I eat these?” Jihoon pointed to the platter of fruits, picking up an orange slice when jeonghan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if jisoo and seungcheol don’t want to join they can always stay with me, minghao and jun. They have movie nights regularly with yugyeom, jinyoung, youngjae, bambam and Jackson.” Wonwoo assured, looking over his circle glasses at the other hybrids coming to join them. Jun sat on wonwoo’s other side and minghao at on the end seat. Jisoo sat next to jihoon and seungcheol next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where will jeonghan be?” Jihoon asked abruptly when jeonghan had ran back into the kitchen to get stuff to put in the barbecue. Clearly not happy about his mates being alone with wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan is usually working. He spends a lot of time in his office because he’s never had anyone to bring over and because he’s trying to impress his family who are never happy with anything he does. Even though we always said he’s welcome, hybrids or no but he felt awkward. He’s been lonely, his family aren’t exactly the closest or the nicest. That’s why he got you guys, so he could have a family.” Wonwoo explained, watching the three bunnies exchange looks.</p><p> </p><p>“So he’ll start being with you all more?” Jisoo turned to wonwoo who shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>“We hope so, and just to let you know we are all very close. Jeonghan is close to all our hybrids, they all give him hugs and kisses but as a sign of affection. Please don’t take offence to it, we hope that you can be the same with us eventually. See us as safe friends that you can rely on and hang out with. You deserve a nice family as much a jeonghan does.” Wonwoo smiled at the hopeful expressions on the bunnies faces.</p><p> </p><p>“We hope so too.” Seungcheol sighed, reaching to grab some fruit off the platter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so we have beef and chicken burgers. I also have loads of veggies as well for you guys.” Jeonghan stated and placed the meats next to the barbecue. Seokmin let go of soonyoung’s hand to join jeonghan at the barbecue.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna cook mingyu?” The ram in question jumped up immediately, making his way over to Seokmin - pushing jeonghan back to the table. Jisoo stood up and encouraged jeonghan to take his seat while he moved to take jeonghan’s old seat next to jihoon, taking the alphas hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened to you going to your parents Han? Minghao stop hitting jun.” Wonwoo scolded the ram who was targeting jun’s pressure points while he was distracted, the ram just stuck his tongue out at his owner before moving to nuzzle jun’s neck and jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum said she was going to see my sister instead. She’s getting married you know, yet another thing my parents love to hold against me.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “I think she saw you so happy with mingyu, jun and minghao that she expected me to be like that with someone already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now you have us to be like that.” Seungcheol said, his mouth full of doughnut. Jeonghan smiled in response, wiping the chocolate ganache from the omegas cheek. Before jeonghan could even pick a napkin up to wipe his thumb seungcheol pulled the thumb into his mouth sucking the chocolate from it. Jeonghan felt his cheeks heat up at the feeling of the tongue swirling around his thumb. Jun smirked at the action, making jihoon frown - what had the betas and omegas discussed earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah of course.” Jeonghan managed to get out when seungcheol let go of his thumb and returned to eating his doughnut, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go! Dig in everyone!” Mingyu excitedly put the plates of beef and chicken burgers in the centre of the table alongside the mixed veg. Jeonghan’s smile never left his face at the sight of his friends and hybrids eating and joking together, this could be it for him. The family he always wanted. He could now appreciate his friends more, he just knew the bunnies would drag him out more so he wouldn’t be up in his study all the time. Jeonghan was looking forward to this change. Looking forward to a life with his bunnies.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo, Seokmin and the hybrids had left just a little after dinner, the hybrids had their weekly club or movie night. Soonyoung encouraged jihoon to go with him and mingyu but the smaller man had refused insisting that he should stay with his owner just for time being as they had only been home a day. Mingyu understood and pulled a pouting soonyoung out the door with the others, offering a big wave goodbye as he went. Jeonghan had set up a movie for the hybrids to watch while he cleaned the garden and kitchen, joining them when he was done. Jihoon paused the film as soon as jeonghan sat down in his white leather armchair, wrapping his knitted throw around his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Jeonghan asked, tilting his head in confusion at the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung said we should talk to you about our cycles as soon as possible.” Jihoon deadpanned. Seungcheol and jisoo smirked. Jeonghan just nodded in response and pulled his legs up onto the chair as he turned to face the hybrids.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’m an alpha, I only have a rut twice a year. One in autumn and the other in spring. I’m due in October so you don’t have to worry about me yet. Jisoo and seungcheol both have heats once a month. Their cycles have pretty much aligned, they’re both most fertile at the end of the month, around the 20th.” Jihoon states while holding jeonghan’s gaze. The blond was blushing deeply seemingly out of his depth.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh so what do I need to get? To make it as easy as possible for you all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just water and maybe some towels, they produce a lot of slick and there is a lot of sex obviously so it can get messy. Maybe just get some cheap bed sheets for that time? Having you will help because cheol can get really needy so I can’t always give josh what he wants. You’ll be able to help either one with what they need.” Jihoon nodded, missing the way jeonghan’s eyes went wide because he was busy pulling jisoo close to his side under the blanket they were sharing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung is going to help us? Oh wow, thank you! Our old owner never wanted us to be together, they didn’t see us as human. You’re the best Hannie!” Seungcheol practically squealed as he untangled himself from his blanket and moved to the armchair jeonghan was sitting in, squishing himself onto his owners lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I - uh, I guess I could? Only if you guys want that though. We’ll have to see what happens, you still have most of the month until your heats.” Jihoon eyed jeonghan curiously as he handed him seungcheol’s blanket. Jihoon was sure the man currently snuggled up with his omega was it for them, the real deal but jihoon could sense the anxiousness of his owner.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to be with us right? After this morning I could tell. It doesn’t matter that we don’t know each other well, we can get to know each other while we’re together that way.” Jihoon’s eyes narrowed at the breathy laugh jeonghan let out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the case of want, its more-” seungcheol shuffled in jeonghan’s lap recapturing the blonds attention, “we’ll see how it goes okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted us this morning, I could smell it on you. There’s nothing stopping you from having us, you own us.” Jihoon snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I want to do! I don’t want to have something with you if it’s just because I own you. If something happens between us all then good but if not I won’t force it just because I own you and you want bunnies, have some self-respect.” Jeonghan snapped back, gritting his teeth in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you! I never should have listened to jaebeom. What was I thinking, letting a clueless human adopt us just because he’s lonely. Pathetic. Jisoo, seungcheol get up we’re going to bed.” Jihoon stood abruptly, throwing the blanket on the floor in front of jeonghan’s chair and gripped jisoo’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoon-” Jisoo clamped his mouth shut when jihoon landed his scowl on him. The beta knew better then to fight with him. So he walked over to jeonghan’s chair and scooped a whining seungcheol into his arms. Jihoon growled lowly at the omega when he refused to release his blanket. The youngest dropped it immediately when jihoon bit his ear in warning. The alpha kept his hand possessively on the small of jisoo’s back, guiding him out of the living room to go upstairs. Jihoon scowled at jeonghan one last time before leaving him in the living room alone.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sighing jeonghan gently pushed the door open to his hybrids room. When there was no shuffling to signal they were awake he gently tiptoed into the room and over to the bed, three blankets in hand. He placed seungcheol and jisoo’s next to their bodies, the pair turned into the scent and hugged the soft materials to their chest. For jihoon, however, jeonghan hung it over the metal headboard just over the alphas head. He sighed further at the sight of the alpha scowling even in his sleep. So he ran his finger gently over the upset line between the alphas eyebrows until his expression smoothed out. He smiled sadly at the sight of his hybrids, what would his mother think? Him dating and breeding three bunnies? Jeonghan didn’t know why he lashed out at jihoon, he did the same thing to many people who had shown interest in him. Deep down jeonghan knew it was to keep the risk of being disappointed down. Jeonghan’s parents want him to marry a woman, preferably one they could choose - that would suit jeonghan and his wealthy background. Back in his own room jeonghan stood in front of the mirror in his on-suite bathroom. He looked tired. Which wasn’t surprising, he always did at the beginning of any holiday he had.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groaned. Jihoon was right, he had wanted them. Badly. Jeonghan, realistically, should just do what he wants. His parents be damned. Wonwoo actually urged jeonghan to cut them off. Limit the amount of things they knew about his life, they didn’t really care anyway. Far to focused on his sister and her perfect life to be bothered with their failure of a son. Shutting the light off, jeonghan headed back through his walk in wardrobe and into his bedroom feeling sad that his hybrids wouldn’t be there to keep him warm again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan wouldn’t admit to the girly squeak he let out at the new voice in the darkness, arms wrapped defensively around his bare chest. His bedside lamp flicked on a few seconds later illuminating jihoon’s scowling face. The alpha sat just under jeonghan’s pillow, hands fisting the cream blanket which bared his name embroidered in black thread.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting ready for bed. What else?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, walking to the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied by jihoon’s plump ass and got in lying on his back with his eyes closed. Jihoon’s eyes narrowed further, focused on the smooth skin of jeonghan’s bare chest and toned stomach. Gentle v lines disappearing into his loose pyjama shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why you’re reluctant to be with us. I know it’s not because you’ve just adopted us.” Jihoon asked, soft voice contrasting the angry scowl on his face. The alpha turned and crawled further onto the king sized bed, knees stopping flush of jeonghan’s bare side. Jeonghan opened his eyes, matching Jihoon’s frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, you don’t know me. I could do anything to you, jisoo and seungcheol. You shouldn’t trust me so easy.” jeonghan sighed, again he didn’t understand why he didn’t tell jihoon the truth. That his parents would never accept or let him marry them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ll treat us right. Ever since you saw us in the pet store you’ve put us first. You put our needs first. When i said you smell safe I meant it. Jaebeom smelt the same but he damaged our trust in him because he sold us to our old owner who just wanted to breed us. Our old owner he tried to breed jisoo and seungcheol and when they refused him he tried to take them by force. Luckily I was let out of my evening class early otherwise we would have been stuck with him. Jisoo and seungcheol so desperately want to be loved romantically by their owner. They’ve seen how jaebeom is with his mates, they want that too.” Jihoon sighed keeping his eyes looking down at his hands as he sat back on his feet when jeonghan jostled to a sitting position. Only looking up when jeonghan cupped his face with his hands gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never take advantage of any of you. You’re right. I do want you, all of you. I was just ... deflecting everything because I know my parents won’t accept this. They have hybrids you know. Can we talk about this tomorrow? We can all sit and go through your files and my worries okay. Let’s sleep for now.” jihoon nodded. Jihoon tried his best not to look deflated as he slid off the bed and walked to the door. “Jihoon go get Josh and cheol, I don’t think I’ll sleep well without your warmth.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan giggled when the alpha bolted from the room to get his mates. A few minutes later seungcheol burst through the door, blanket in hand, and jumped onto the bed rolling into Jeonghan’s side, arm swinging over his torso to grab onto his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay cheollie, we have to move over though otherwise josh and jihoon won’t fit behind you.” Jeonghan whispered as he pulled the omegas arm back to his bare waist, burying his nose in the soft fluff of his hair, nuzzling his lop ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No don’t move. Jihoon will sleep on your other side and I’ll sleep next to jihoon.” Joshua smiled, “I snuggled with you last night, I want to be close to alpha.” Joshua clambered onto the bed without hesitation lying on the outer edge waiting for jihoon to fill the space between him and jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I don’t mind being on the end.” Jeonghan asked. Jihoon climbed onto the bed at that point, throwing jisoo’s blanket over him, his own gripped tightly in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll stay in the middle, I need to be able to see all of you.” The alpha huffed when he settled on his back, motioning to jisoo to snuggle into him which the beta did without question, legs tangling into the alphas. Jeonghan didn’t fight his reasoning, instead he held his arm out for jihoon to lie next to him. The alpha rearranged their blankets making sure they were all covered before pulling the duvet over their legs and stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t know how long he was awake for, the only thing he could hear was his three hybrids breathing gently. What would his parents do if they found out he was dating his hybrids? They couldn’t exactly force him to get rid of them, no, he wasn’t a child anymore. They didn’t have that kind of power over him but they would do something to show their disappointment with him. They always did. They sabotaged every single one of his relationships, even his brief one with wonwoo. Worried was an understatement, jeonghan was terrified of his parents ruining this for him. Ruining his only chance at a proper family, to be loved properly. When jeonghan sighed deeply at his own thoughts both jihoon and seungcheol tightened their grip on him as if sensing his worry. Blinking tiredly in the darkness at the three shadows around him, jeonghan shifted his focus to the hands on him and the warmth around him, he finally managed to drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Since it was his week off jeonghan was hoping to lie in bed and sleep all day but jihoon had ruined that when he dragged jeonghan, jisoo and seungcheol out of bed and to the kitchen at the crack of dawn. The three of them grumbling like children complaining that there was definitely more time to sleep, to which jihoon refused saying they needed to go through their individual files and information about jeonghan. In the back of his mind jeonghan knew it was just so the alpha could get a clear answer of whether he would date the bunnies or not but with jihoon placing soft kisses against his cheek and ghosting his hands over his shoulders and chest while placing toast and fresh juice on the table, jeonghan couldn’t find it in himself to acknowledge the game he was playing. Seungcheol, however, was less accommodating. Whining and whining about jihoon cutting short his cuddle time with jeonghan, that it was unfair and cruel that he and jisoo got to fully snuggle for ages and he only got half a night. Jihoon levelled seungcheol with a hard, unimpressed look which had the omega chewing on his toast quietly. Three relatively small files were places in front of jeonghan, each one matching one hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much in them but it’ll help you understand some thing, questions asked only after you’ve read them. I’ll take cheol and jisoo to shower while you read them okay.” Jihoon instructed him and jeonghan felt himself nodding at the tone, he didn’t want to piss the alpha off when he so clearly had a plan of how the day was going to go. So as jihoon ushered his mates out of the kitchen and to the bathroom to get showered, jeonghan opened the first file.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pledis Pets Co.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To: Lim Jaebeom.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Permission for the above mentioned trader to sell the following hybrid:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Choi Seungcheol.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arrival to JJP Pets: 2019/01/09</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birth Date: 2001/08/08</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Height: 5’10</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Weight: 65kg</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Animal: Bunny - Dark Brown, lop eared</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gender: Male</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Secondary Gender: Omega</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Neutered / Spayed: No</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fertile: Yes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>School: Daegu Finishing School for Hybrids</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class: 5 (safe for family homes)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Most suited for: Family life with children or young adults - even though he is larger than most omegas Seungcheol is docile and kind.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Past History:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Seungcheol is a social hybrid, happy and loving. Suitable for families with young children preferably.</p><p>2019/02/15 - Adopted by Mr Kim Taeheon (along with mates Jihoon and Jisoo)</p><p>Aware that Mr Kim has a history of adopting hybrids and returning them to store on basis that they are not suited to his life style.</p><p>Mr Kim has been warned that this will be his last adoption from JJP Pet Store.</p><p>Collared and leashed - black leather and chain.</p><p>Adoption Fee: 765,703.74 won (around £500)</p><p>Name changed to Kim Coups.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/23 - Police returned Seungcheol (along with mates Jihoon and Jisoo)</p><p>Heavily bruised - face, arms, legs and back. Back and legs cut, may scar.</p><p>Evidence that Seungcheol was abused by Mr Kim - Seungcheol said it was due to him not wanting to bare bunnies for Mr Kim.</p><p>Name returned to Choi Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/30 - Doctors and psychologist approve that Seungcheol is safe for rehoming.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/01 - reduced adoption price due to scaring.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is becoming withdrawn and reliant on alpha mate Jihoon. Cries and whimpers when separated from his mates, can bite when under stress. Suitable for older individuals or couples looking for a pet or to replace grown up child. Muzzle may be needed on walks.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/30 - reserved for Mr Kim Taeho.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/18 - Adopted by Mr Yoon Jeonghan (along with Jihoon and Jisoo)</p><p>Adoption Fee: 275,000 won (discounted - damaged hybrid and friend discount)</p><p>Collar and leash: grey velvet, no leash.</p><p>Muzzle packed in New Owner Kit.</p><p>Name changed to Yoon Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>————————————</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pledis Pets Co.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To: Lim Jaebeom.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Permission for the above mentioned trader to sell the following hybrid:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hong Jisoo aka Joshua.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arrival Date to JJP Pets: 2019/01/09</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Date of Birth: 2001/12/30</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Height: 5’10</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Weight: 60kg</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Animal: Bunny - Sandy Blond, lop eared</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gender: Male</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Secondary Gender: Beta</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Neutered / Spayed: No</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fertile: Yes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>School: Los Angeles School for Hybrids until age 13, then Daegu Finishing School for Hybrids</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class: 5 (safe for family homes)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Most suited for: Family life with small children due to Jisoo’s calm and gentle nature we do not recommend him for families with young adults. Also suitable for older individuals.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Past History:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jisoo is quiet but very good at communicating when needed. Can hold conversation in Korean and English. Gentle nature good for small children or elderly buyers. Jisoo is self sufficient and level headed. Caring and fun, small children would bond very well with him.</p><p> </p><p>2019/02/15 - Adopted by Mr Kim Taeheon (along with mates Jihoon and Seungcheol)</p><p>Aware that Mr Kim has a history of adopting hybrids and returning them to store on basis that they are not suited to his life style.</p><p>Mr Kim has been warned that this will be his last adoption from JJP Pet Store.</p><p>Collared and leashed - black leather and chain.</p><p>Adoption Fee: 765,703.74 won (around £500)</p><p>Name changed to Kim Josh.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/23 - Police returned Jisoo (with mates Jihoon and Seungcheol)</p><p>Jisoo scratched and cut around the thighs and lower back. Nails bloody and broken. May scar.</p><p>Evidence that Jisoo was abused by Mr Kim - Jisoo said he’d only attacked Mr Kim as he tried many times to rape himself and omega Seungcheol. Scratched Mr Kim as self-defence.</p><p>Name returned to Hong Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/28 - Doctors and psychologists approve that Jisoo is safe for rehoming.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/01 - Reduced adoption price due to scaring and violent behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo is still quiet but is now reluctant to come near myself or Jinyoung. Suitable for older individuals.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/30 - Reserved by Mr Kim Taeho.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/18 - Adopted by Mr Yoon Jeonghan (along with mates Jihoon and Seungcheol)</p><p>Adoption Fee: 275,000 won (discounted - damaged hybrid and friend discount)</p><p>Collar and leash: lilac velvet, no leash.</p><p>Name changed to Yoon Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>————————————-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pledis Pets Co.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To: Lim Jaebeom.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Permission for the above mentioned trader to sell the following hybrid:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lee Jihoon.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arrival Date to JJP Pets: 2018/05/01 - failure to complete class 4 in extra school months</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Date of Birth: 1999/11/22</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Height: 5’5</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Weight: 54kg</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Animal: Bunny - Black, lop eared</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gender: Male</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Secondary Gender: Alpha</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Neutered / Spayed: No</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fertile: Yes, can get beta or omega pregnant - suggest neutering as soon as possible</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>School: Busan Hybrid Finishing School (kicked out age 14) then Daegu Finishing School for Hybrids</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class: 3 (Hybrid Etiquette) and half of 4 (safe for home life)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Most suited for: Not currently recommended for home living due to aggressive and violent nature but can be adopted in the future if behaviour improves</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Past History:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jihoon is confident and commanding due to being an alpha, Can be rude and aggressive. Protective of his mates. Smart and caring. Suitable for adults only.</p><p>2018/09/12 - Jihoon having daily lessons with Jinyoung on hybrid behaviour in family home.</p><p> </p><p>2018/10/24 - Jihoon reserved by Mrs Choi Yoonha - 2018/11/28 after four visits to Jihoon Mrs Choi decides against adopting him, Jihoon proved to be too aggressive for home life.</p><p> </p><p>2019/01/09 - Mates Jisoo and Seungcheol arrive from finishing school after approval from Pledis Pets - Jihoon’s behaviour improves greatly.</p><p> </p><p>2019/02/15 - Adopted by Mr Kim Taeheon (along with mates Jisoo and Seungcheol)</p><p>Aware that Mr Kim has a history of adopting hybrids and returning them to store on basis that they are not suited to his life style.</p><p>Mr Kim has been warned that this will be his last adoption from JJP Pet Store.</p><p>Collared and leashed - black leather and chain.</p><p>Adoption Fee: 765,703.74 won (around £500)</p><p>Name changed to Kim Woozi.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/23 - Police returned Jihoon (with mates Jisoo and Seungcheol)</p><p>Jihoon has bruises on his face and chest as well as finger shaped bruises around his neck, cuts over his chest and whip marks over his back. May scar. Jihoon’s knuckles bloody and nails bloody and broken.</p><p>Evidence that Jihoon was abused by Mr Kim - Jihoon admitted he fought Mr Kim regularly due to the mistreatment of his mates, admitted that he beat Mr Kim by punching, scratching, kicking and biting. Jihoon admitted that he had stabbed Mr Kim in the back with a meat knife when Mr Kim had attacked Jisoo and Seungcheol. Claiming he was defending his mates.</p><p>Name returned to Lee Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/28 - Doctors and psychologists deem Jihoon not safe for rehoming as of yet.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/01 - Reduced adoption price due to scaring and violent behaviour when rehoming becomes available for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is still showing violent tendencies - not suitable for rehoming as of yet, book him back into see a doctor or psychologist in a month. If behaviour doesn’t change may consider suppressant pill to control his alpha biology. Muzzle needed.</p><p> </p><p>2020/03/30 - Violent outburst at Jisoo and Seungcheol being reserved without him. Attacked Jinyoung, scratched his face and bit his shoulder. Did apologise, remorseful for hurting Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>2020/04/18 - Adopted by Mr Yoon Jeonghan (along with mates Jisoo and Seungcheol)</p><p>Adoption Fee: 275,000 won (discounted - aggressive hybrid and friend discount)</p><p>Collar and leash: burgundyvelvet, no leash.</p><p>Muzzle packed in New Owner Kit along with chains for rut or misbehaviour.</p><p>Name changed to Yoon Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>———————————————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So jihoon had a violent history. Their previous owner was an asshole and the alpha needed to protect his mates. Did that ease jeonghan’s worries at all? No. Wonwoo, before he left the previous day, had warned him about jihoon. Warned him that alphas like jihoon would take take take if he wasn’t careful - jeonghan had to be firm and establish that he was the leader in the house, not jihoon. Jeonghan didn’t really see an issue though, it seemed unlikely that he and jihoon would butt heads much. Especially since the alpha had been mostly accommodating to jeonghan. Jeonghan worried the page of jihoon’s file between his fore finger and thumb, not noticing the three hybrids coming back into the kitchen wearing fresh pyjamas and their hair damp.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve read them yes? Any questions?” Slowly jeonghan met jihoon’s stern gaze. Was he always this cold? Or was it because he was nervous, there was always a chance jeonghan could give them back.</p><p> </p><p>“Your old owner.” Jeonghan stopped at that when he saw Seungcheol flinch harshly. Concerned, jeonghan pulled Seungcheol into his side, scraping his chair along the stone floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him? He abused us, can’t you read.” Jihoon snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can. I was going to ask where he is now so I know the places to make out of bounds for you to go alone. Regardless of whether you’re with them jihoon, you can’t protect them both at the same time and I really don’t want you getting hurt.” Jihoon’s harsh frown smoothed out completely, he looked more his age like that. Like he had no cares him the world but the frown returned when he looked back at jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in busan still, nowhere near here. You really can’t keep saying shit like this. It’s making us think you want us, more than a man wants a hybrid. Like a man wants mates.” Jihoon stated. Beside him, Joshua sighed heavily, his eyes focused on the table. Seungcheol also made a little whine of agreement with jihoon from where his face was buried in jeonghan’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I told jihoon yesterday that the reason I’m reluctant about all of this is because of my parents. They ruin everything for me regarding romantic relationships. They were the reason me and wonwoo broke up, why I haven’t had a relationship since.” Jeonghan trailed off, not quite knowing how to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still in love with him?” Jisoo whispered, “with wonwoo i mean. Minghao and jun spoke about the time before they were in a relationship with wonwoo. He said you regularly went out with him and the nights always ended up with you having sex. Minghao said the three of them could always hear wonwoo moaning for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stiffened, “that was a long time ago. I love wonwoo, but things didn’t work out for us. He moved on, so did I. Even though my parents sabotaged our brief relationship we both mutually decided that we couldn’t be together romantically. A few months later to get over everything Wonwoo adopted Mingyu, Jun and Minghao. As for us having sex, we did continue after we broke up but only because wonwoo needed to release his pent up desires about his hybrids. Wonwoo was lusting over them for so long before they started dating that he asked me for help. We don’t have sex anymore, haven’t for a while now. Did jun or minghao not tell you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo shook his head in a negative, “they missed that detail out but the conversation was cut short so they probably just didn’t have time. Minghao and jun also told us how to please you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough jisoo, we’ll come back to that. Continue about your parents.” Jihoon placed a hand on jisoo’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents want to pick who I marry. I come from a wealthy background, I work for my fathers law firm. I’ll take over as CEO or something soon no doubt, my dad wants to retire but before he does they want me married. Preferably with a woman and someone suited to my wealthy background. They were never happy that I came out as gay, never happy with anything that I did. Never happy with my choice to go to uni instead of just having my father teach me, upset with me being friends with wonwoo just because his parents aren’t as rich as they are. Seokmin and Hansol being administration workers for the firm - they aren’t good enough to be my friend. Same with Jaebeom and Jackson taking over their parents pet and hybrid centres even though they bought all of their hybrids from them. Nothing about my life is good enough for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh jeonghan, why did you adopt us if you know they won’t be happy?” Joshua asked, eyes tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I adopted you because when I saw you in that cage I knew I wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t have you. My parents will expect me to treat you how they treat their hybrids. They have ten you know. Three cats, five dogs and two deer. They use them as the help in their home - my childhood home. I never understood why I would get told off for spending time with them, for loving them like they were my brothers and sisters. As I grew up i understood that it was because my parents see them as animals, not people. I don’t want them to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan. If you want us please don’t let that hold you back. We’re such good bunnies, we’d be such good mates for you. You could mate with us and have bunnies with us. We could have a happy family together, the four of us. Screw your parents!” Seungcheol’s head whipped up as he moved to straddle jeonghan’s lap, nuzzling the blonds neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol you- uh.” Jihoon’s scolding got stuck in his throat as jeonghan slid his slender hands up to Seungcheols slightly puffy cheeks and pulled the omega in for a kiss. Jihoon must have blinked about 50 times, trying to snap himself out of this fantasy. No matter how many times he blinked, jeonghan kissing Seungcheol stayed in place. It was real. The firm grip on seungcheol’s cheeks and the confident movement of lips against the omega stayed. Jeonghan released the omega a few seconds later earning a frustrated whine and Seungcheol trying to reconnect their lips. Jeonghan laughed, a carefree laugh that ignited something in jihoon’s heart. He wanted to hear his owner laugh like that all day.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn! I want a kiss too!” Jisoo pushed himself out of his chair, placing his hands on the table and leaning towards jeonghan, a pout on his full lips. Jihoon stepped in at that point, pulling jisoo back into his chair and telling Seungcheol to get back in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I should have made sure it was okay to kiss him, he is your mate after all.” Jeonghan said breathlessly. Jihoon stuttered, at loss for words. Did jeonghan think he was mad at him?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad that you kissed cheol, I just wanted to get this talk out the way and an more definite answer about all of this. If you decide to date us there’s things we need to talk about as well.” Jihoon rushed out, allowing Seungcheol to grab his hand and place it over his semi-hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Better be quick otherwise it might have to wait till later.” Jisoo said, eyes narrowing on where Seungcheol was using his alphas hand to rub his hardening cock through his pyjama shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. When jeonghan kissed me I was imagining him filling me up, filling me with his cum. Ah, you and jeonghan finish this up, let me and jisoo sort this out.” Seungcheol moaned breathlessly, eyes flicking back and forth between a shocked jeonghan and a scowling jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Just as jihoon was about to mutter fine jeonghan spoke, “if you can wait till we finish this talk - which is an important one so you and jisoo have to be here - l’ll suck you off.”</p><p> </p><p>Both jisoo and seungcheol moaned out, jihoon froze, looking at jeonghan with wide eyes. Jeonghan cleared his throat as he met jihoon’s stare, “if that’s okay with you of course. If not you can take them to my room again when we’re done here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than okay. Carry on, about your parents.” Jihoon’s voice shook with - jeonghan quickly recognised - arousal. His hand had moved from seungcheol’s crotch to his thigh, letting jeonghan see the thick outline of the omegas cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though my parents treat their hybrids like that I would never treat you like that. Wonwoo has been saying this for years but getting you has made me realise I should just do what I want. As Seungcheol said: screw my parents. I’m not going to let them ruin this for me. So yes jihoon, to answer your question, I want to date you. All three of you and if things go well, and you want it, I’ll mate with you all.” Jeonghan smiled at the wide eyes and big smiles all three bunnies had.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d mate with us, for real?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, wonwoo is going to mate with mingyu, jun and minghao. He said it’s a natural step in a relationship with hybrids. To be mated is like being married, bound together forever kinda thing. That’s my goal with you, and i have a feeling we’ll get there eventually.” Jeonghan sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah we want that too. Badly. Uh, before we finish I wanted to talk about some stuff. Basically where will we sleep now? And that I will become more possessive and protective over you, I know that we’re not mated but my alpha biology will make me see you as a mate. So it’s best that the other hybrids don’t hug or kiss you for a small while. Just until our scents are on you.One more thing. Collars, since we’re dating we can wear those pretty lace ones that you were looking at in the pet store. A collar like that lets people know that we’re in a relationship with you. Um, Jisoo and Seungcheol will see you as an alpha, like how they see me. They’ll be needy for you sometimes even if it’s just to have their hand held.” Jeonghan nodded his head at each thing jihoon told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll sleep with me if you want. What about you? How should I see you?” Jeonghan asked quickly, noticing how Seungcheol was fidgeting in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“As an alpha but I can tell you won’t be submissive like an omega. You’re a switch I can tell. Just don’t treat me like an omega and we’ll be fine. There’s nothing wrong with being an omega of course but that level of submission is just not possible for my alpha biology. I’ll treat you more like a beta, I’ll expect you to do as I tell you within reason. Just tell me when I’m being too much and I’ll back off.” Jihoon stood from his chair and held his hands out to Seungcheol who took them immediately, allowing himself to be pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, I don’t think he’s gonna last, you know he doesn’t do well with being left like this.” Jisoo shook his head, rounding the table to encourage jeonghan to get on his knees in front of the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sorry that we needed to have this important chat jisoo. If he finishes quickly he can suck your dick too how about that?” Jihoon growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.” Jisoo rolled his eyes, standing next to jihoon and wrapping his arms around seungcheols waist keeping him steady. “He gets weak when aroused. Makes it easier for us to manoeuvre him during sex. Do your thing we’ll hold him up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinked up at Seungcheol who was looking down at jeonghan through hooded eyes. His plush lips parted, letting deep breaths pass though them. Jeonghan knelt up so he could undo the string to the omegas pyjama shorts. Jeonghan felt his breath leave him as he pulled the shorts down seungcheol’s thick thighs, his cock springing out and curving towards his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to play with his tail, but gently - it’s sensitive.” Jihoon sounded breathless too, when jeonghan looked up to acknowledge the alpha he swallowed at the sight of jisoo sucking on the skin of his neck. Jeonghan trailed his hands up the outside of the omegas thighs, trying not to react to the bumps of scarred flesh littering them. Jeonghan rubbed over the firm, plump ass cheeks and continued higher until he found what he was looking for. His fingers came into contact with the soft fluff of seungcheol’s tail, unsure of how to approach the appendage, he fisted it gently and tugged softly earning a loud moan off the bunny.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, don’t worry Cheollie, you can cum once more right?” Jeonghan asked as he ran his fingers through the cum that had spurted from Seungcheols cock onto his chest as his tail got tugged. Jeonghan could hear jihoon and jisoo whispering sweet nothings to omega as he took the softening cock into his mouth and sucked hard. The omegas hips stuttered forward at the sensation of jeonghan hollowing his cheeks and massaging the thick vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. Jeonghan bought his left hand back up to play with the youngers tail as his right wrapped around the base of seungcheol’s cock, pumping the base which he couldn’t fit in his mouth. jeonghan would switch between bobbing his head and focusing the soft suction of his lips around seungcheol’s sensitive head, his left hand moved south constantly massaging the omegas balls, fingers slipping occasionally in the small amount of slick leaking from seungcheol’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah alpha! Alpha I’m gonna cum!” seungcheol whined, hips gently bucking into jeonghan’s mouth. In response to the omegas whine, the blond bobbed his head faster and moved his left hand back to seungcheol’s tail, fisting the white fluff gently. Jeonghan felt his cock jump against his stomach when seungcheol let out a high pitched whine as he came. Jeonghan swallowed the load happily, nose scrunching slightly at the bitter taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sensitive.” The omega complained gently when his owner gently sucked the last bit of cum off his head before letting the softening cock slip from his swollen lips. They didn’t have any time to talk after as someone banging on the door bought the four men out of their blissed state. Jeonghan pushed his bunnies to the stairs, telling them to clean up while he answers the door. The blond shouting <em>“coming coming” </em>at the unknown person constantly banging, his erection rubbing against his boxers making him shiver in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo? Is everything okay?” Jeonghan stared at his best friend, tilting his head in confusion as he let the taller man in. Following him as he wandered into the living room, pacing around the centre of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a problem. Wait. Are you hard?” Wonwoo scoffed as Jeonghan’s cheeks heated up, his cock had deflated slightly but he was still sporting a semi when he opened the door, “a few years ago I would have offered to help but they’ll smell it on me, regardless of them knowing we’re only friends they’ll still get upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touch him and I’ll skin you.” Wonwoo laughed at jihoon as he stalked angrily into the living room, plastering himself to Jeonghan’s side. Jeonghan gaped, eyes flicking curiously between his ex lover and new love interest. Jihoon’s grip was tight on his pyjama shorts, dangerously close to Jeonghan’s mostly soft cock. Jeonghan assumed this was some sort of display of ownership, warning wonwoo that jeonghan was his.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry jihoon, I would never lay a hand on jeonghan. We stopped the sexual aspect of our relationship years ago when I started dating the rams. Even so, I wouldn’t come between you and jeonghan, I want you to be happy with him. But we do have a problem. Your parents contacted me yesterday evening jeonghan.” Wonwoo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Jeonghan let out the same exhausted sigh wonwoo did moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“They wanted to know if I was still single. If I was interested in marrying you.” Wonwoo said, ignoring jihoon’s loud growls, sitting heavily in Jeonghan’s armchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. They asked your parents and they said it would be fine if you hadn’t found someone. Since our parents are business partners it makes sense to them for their sons to get married.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, sitting gently on the furniture and pulling jihoon next to him. Jeonghan rubbed the hybrids side and back when he didn’t stop growling. Jihoon was still pressed close to Jeonghan’s side and practically vibrating from the intensity of his growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon baby, where are Cheol and Shua?” Jeonghan asked gently. He didn’t want the beta and omega to hear his parents proposal knowing it might upset them.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re upstairs. I told them to wait for me to bring you to them. They won’t come down, I told them to stay put in our room.” Jihoon snarled, baring his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay that’s good, I don’t want them to hear this conversation. What did you tell my parents wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked as he shifted his focus from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth. I said that I’m mating with mingyu, minghao and jun when minghao goes into heat next week. They were a little ... disregarding. Saying I could still marry you and have my hybrids. I was stern saying that the nature of our relationship isn’t like that anymore and it wouldn’t be fair to either of us to be married to one another.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, they kept fighting it. Your mating that is.” Jeonghan sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they did. I’m sorry jeonghan in frustration and anger at them disregarding my relationship with the rams I let slip that you were with someone.” Wonwoo admitted. His eyes full of regret and not willing to meet Jeonghan’s shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You told them about the bunnies?” Jeonghan asked. He mentally slapped himself, he really wasn’t ready for the ball ache his parents wound cause over this.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shook his head in a negative, “no, I just said you weren’t single anymore. Of course they tried to get information out of me but I told them to ask you themselves. I’m sorry Han.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, they were going to find out eventually albeit not as soon as this but it’s okay, them disregarding your relationship wasn’t fair.” Jeonghan waved him off even though he was nervous. He had barely settled the bunnies in now his parents were going to be at his door screwing things up. Jihoon must have sensed the unease of his boyfriend because he pushed himself further into Jeonghan’s side and buried his face into the blonds neck snuffling gently against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know when your parents arrange a meeting. They said they wanted to talk to us both with them and my parents there. They’ll probably ring you later today, tell me the date they want to come here and I’ll bring the rams too.” Wonwoo stood up, running a hand through his hair before walking to jeonghan, kneeling in front of him. Ignoring the growls Jihoon was letting out Wonwoo cupped jeonghan’s face in his hands, “we’ll sort this out Han. It’ll be okay, they can’t force us to do this.” Jihoon’s growls tapered off into a whine when wonwoo moved a hand from jeonghan to cup jihoon’s flushed cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the soft skin. “They won’t take him from you, I won’t let them okay Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled lazily at wonwoo, leaning into his hand eyeing the two men beside him. He couldn’t lie that the idea of the pair being together sexually didn’t turn him on. Jeonghan rested his forehead against wonwoo’s, sighing loudly. Jihoon whined again, moving out of his boyfriend and his closest friends grips and walked to the armchair wonwoo occupied moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked at the panting bunny with confusion, “Hoon? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just...I uh, you two look um...” Jihoon stuttered, knotting his hands together in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re curious? About me and Han, our past?” Wonwoo smirked, “I would offer to show you but I think that would be something we’d all have to discuss. The rams are curious too since Jeonghan was pretty dominant during their rut and heats.”</p><p> </p><p>“He helped them?” jihoon gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, I’m sorry I didn’t mention it before but I didn’t think it mattered because your rut and Cheol and Shua’s heats will be different to the rams. I only helped them when Wonwoo was away for work reasons.” jeonghan held his arms out for the alpha, who moved back into the blonds arms immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, i won’t lie the thought of you with wonwoo or the rams is hot. I know seungcheol and joshua would agree. You know hybrids also help each other with heats or ruts, if the rams need help again we could help too, if you wanted. You guys, like jeonghan, smell safe. I can trust you.” Jihoon nuzzled against jeonghan, his teeth chattering gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’d be happy to hear that. I need to go, the rams will be waking up soon. One more thing Han, can I take a few jumpers or blankets, Minghao’s heat is coming soon and you know how he craves your scent.” Wonwoo stood and pulled jeonghan and jihoon up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, “Sure, Hoon will you go get some of my jumpers from our room? Explain to Cheol and Shua that wonwoo is here.” Jihoon smiled before leaving the living room. Jeonghan waited until his footsteps had faded then spoke again, “I think we should prepare to move in together sooner rather than later.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighed, “I know, but are you sure about this? You know me and the rams are more than happy to take you back but what about them?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll have to be something we discuss, if the bunnies say no then we will be married but not together. Same if the rams say no. We’ll get through this wonwoo, my parents won’t ruin this for us. Our hybrids aren’t going anywhere okay.” Jeonghan smiled sadly at wonwoo, he wasn’t sure how things would work out between them, the bunnies were unpredictable. It would put a strain on all of their relationships if jeonghan married wonwoo when the rams or bunnies disagreed to it. Jeonghan just couldn’t catch a break.</p><p> </p><p>“I got four, Cheol said that’s usually a good amount for an omega to nest with, especially since minghao will have wonwoo, mingyu and jun’s things too.” Jihoon stated as he padded back into the living room, arms holding Jeonghan’s folded jumpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you jihoon. I’ll leave now, is it still okay for mingyu to stay here when minghao goes into heat?” Wonwoo asked as he followed jeonghan back into the hall way.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he’s always welcome here. I know you don’t like chaining him up.” Jeonghan smiled and opened the front door, giving wonwoo a big hug before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Jihoon shouted causing both jeonghan and wonwoo to startle and stand still. Wonwoo looked at jeonghan with wide eyes as the alpha bunny ran out the door to him, hugging him tightly, “bye wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye jihoon, keep an eye on Jeonghan. He gets agitated and sad when his parents interfere with his life. I’ll see you some time this week no doubt. If any of you need anything you call me okay.” Wonwoo smiled when jihoon nodded, a blush spread across the alphas cheeks when wonwoo kissed his forehead before gently pushing him back towards the house. Jihoon ran back to Jeonghan pushing the taller back inside and kicking the door shut with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs now. Joshua and Seungcheol are waiting.” Jihoon panted as he mouthed at Jeonghan’s collar bones, gently nudging him upstairs with his hips. Jeonghan couldn’t find the energy to stop the alpha, letting himself be lead back into his bedroom where the other hybrids were waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I've had this written for a while and sharing it might help with my motivation to write more of it bc this is a softer, fluffier fic.</p><p>leave any feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Big Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungcheol and Joshua might be getting the big family they've always dreamed of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regret. Jeonghan deeply regretted bringing the three bunnies shopping at the same time. He should have done online shopping. The hybrid store in Jeonghan’s area was, essentially, a fetish shop. Sure they had casual clothes like jeans and tracksuit bottoms but everything else was geared to show off as much skin as possible. Jeonghan almost had a heart attack at the fabric booty shorts jihoon put in the basket for the three of them claiming they would be comfy and baggy enough that their tails wouldn’t get crushed. Then again at the various lingerie the hybrids were picking up. Jeonghan knew that hybrids liked the “barely there” kind of underwear because it wasn’t as restricting on their tails as the material stretched allowing them to poke their tail through the specifically designed hole. Jeonghan sighed as he sat heavy in one of the few ‘boyfriend’ chairs dotted around the store and let out a small huff. His mind had been distracted since wonwoo’s visit earlier in the morning making it hard to focus on what his hybrids were piling into the basket. He trusted them to make wise decisions about the clothes they bought, telling them they could have anything they wanted. Jeonghan lost sight of his hybrids long ago when jihoon pulled them to the second floor to see if there was anything there they could buy, the alpha had smirked when jeonghan said he’d sit near the stairs and wait for them to comeback much too tired to keep following them around up and down the racks multiple times. </p><p>“Hey man anyone sitting there?” Jeonghan flicked his eyes to the voice, landing on a tall brunette smiling lazily at him. Jeonghan shook his head in a negative pulling his backpack to the floor between his legs, eyes moving back to his phone rereading the text his mother sent to him telling him to call her in the evening. Jeonghan stiffened, still feeling the mans gaze on him. </p><p>“Can I help you or have we met before?” Jeonghan sighed, turning to the man next to him who smiled in response showing off a perfect set of teeth, eyes crinkling gently at the corner.</p><p>“No but i would love to get to know you. You’re very pretty you know.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the hand moving to cup his jaw.</p><p>Recoiling slightly and gently pushing the approaching hand away jeonghan stated, “I’m not interested. I’m in a relationship.” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t see anyone. Are you that fed up of them that you left them wondering around with your hybrid?” Jeonghan sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to resist the urge to scream fuck off at the guy.</p><p>“No my hybrids are together, the alpha is looking after them. I’m just catching a break, been in here a long time. So again, I’m not interested.”</p><p>“You sure? You look so tense, I could help you relax baby.” The hand lifted again. Again jeonghan pushed it away from him. </p><p>“Honestly I’m tense because you’re trying to touch me. My boyfriends help me relax just fine so fuck off.” Jeonghan glared.</p><p>“You try and touch him again it’ll be the last thing your hand touches.” Jeonghan smirked, recognising the feisty growl of jihoon. The deeper growling jeonghan wasn’t sure, upon turning towards the sound it was clear the deep rumble belonged to Seungcheol. The omega looking significantly taller and broader with his chest pushed out and his teeth bared.</p><p>“Wow, so cute. Look at you small little thing. Baby surely he isn’t satisfying you enough.” Jihoon moved quick to catch the guys hand before it made contact with Jeonghan’s face, twisting the fingers backwards enough to make them break with a loud crack. Jihoon let go of the hand when he felt the bone snap, the man jumping up cursing at the hybrid clutching his fingers.</p><p>“What the fuck you dirty bitch!” Jeonghan jumped out of his chair, pulling Seungcheol back by his t-shirt as he lunged for the man. </p><p>“Is everything ok here sir?” Jeonghan startled at the shop assistant materialising out of nowhere, looking at jeonghan holding a growling and struggling Seungcheol to his side and pulling at jihoon’s wrist to stop him causing anymore damage to the other man.</p><p>“Uh, yeah this guy was hitting on me. My boyfriends didn’t take it well, I’m sorry just let me pay for their clothes before you kick us out. This is the only hybrid store around here that caters to rabbits.” Jeonghan huffed, tugging jihoon back to his side and into Joshua’s arms when he tried to move back to the brunette.</p><p>“No sir you don’t have to leave,” the assistant assured jeonghan before turning to the injured man, “you though, will have to leave immediately. I didn’t see you come in with a hybrid so you have no reason to be here. Everyone with a hybrid knows that owners or mates are required to bring their hybrids in store with them. Security will escort you out.” </p><p>“I’d get your ugly hand looked at, your fingers might be broken.” Jihoon snickered when security pulled the man past him. Seungcheol lunged again when the man called jihoon a bitch for the second time causing jeonghan to almost fall over his own feet pulling the omega back to his chest.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about that. Please accept a discount on your shop today as an apology. But if your hybrids react like that you might want to consider putting them on a leash makes it easier to pull them back.” The shop assistant bowed at jeonghan.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice but I’d rather not strangle my boyfriends. I’m strong enough to to handle them.” Jeonghan huffed out, rubbing seungcheol’s ears to calm him. The store assistant smiled widely and bowed again before wondering back to the till bank.</p><p>“Hannie, you take Seungcheol back to the car while me and jihoon pay. We can get takeout on the drive back, cheol isn’t calm enough to be around people right now.” Joshua said, hands dipping into Jeonghan’s front pocket to get his wallet.</p><p>“Okay, you know the pin. Any problems phone me straight away, I’ll be watching you through the window.” Jeonghan sighed tugging Seungcheol out of the store and to his black jeep sitting just outside the shop. The omega let jeonghan get him into the front seat and buckle him in, deep growls still vibrating through his chest as jeonghan got into the drivers side.</p><p>“Cheollie, it’s okay. There’s no danger, calm down bun bun.” Jeonghan rubbed the omegas thigh trying to offer him some comfort.</p><p>“He touched you. You let him touch you. You shouldn’t have let him touch you you’re not his to touch.” Seungcheol growled so loud jeonghan retracted his hand, nose twitching in distaste.</p><p>“I didn’t let him touch me Seungcheol. I batted his hand away multiple times. Told him I was in a relationship multiple times. Are people not allowed to touch me any more is that what you’re mad about?” Jeonghan looked back to the shop window watching jihoon and Joshua at the tills talking animatedly to the shop assistant about their purchases no doubt.</p><p>“Some people are. Like your friends but not strangers. You belong to us, wonwoo and the rams only we can touch you.” Jeonghan whipped his head round to the omega, his eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“What? I don’t belong to wonwoo or the rams.” </p><p>“Yes you do. Minghao told us he heard wonwoo’s parents planning your engagement and wedding. It’s only fitting that we’d all bond together. Jun said he’d be happy to have us as mates and to have you close to them again.” Seungcheol said calmly.</p><p>“And you’d want that? Me and wonwoo married?” Jeonghan squeaked.</p><p>Seungcheol nodded, “to have two owners that love us. To have more mates that love us. Sounds perfect. Even though us and the rams couldn’t mate in terms of having babies, we can still help and bond to each other. Jihoon was asking earlier about how we felt about the rams and wonwoo. I assumed he was asking you to marry him this morning.” </p><p>“No no, wonwoo was telling me of our parents wanting us to get married. Fuck. We’ll discuss this later okay, does Joshua think the same thing?” Jeonghan groaned when seungcheol nodded, he’d have to get wonwoo and the rams over earlier than he thought. If the bunnies and rams were already planning on bonding together they needed to sort things out right away. </p><p>“Yeah Joshua was talking to jun about it this morning while we were getting ready. Mingyu is excited for the wedding, he wants to make the cake.” Seungcheol smiled, ears twitching happily.</p><p>“Hey, the nice lady gave us a twenty per cent discount and some free face masks! Thanks for bringing us out Hannie.” Joshua gushed as he pulled one of the passenger doors open, climbing into the seat behind Seungcheol so jihoon didn’t have to go into the road. Seconds later jihoon slid into the car, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>“Joshua wants burgers for dinner so we can go to McDonald’s - what’s wrong?” Jihoon stopped mid sentence when he caught Jeonghan’s eye. </p><p>“You told Joshua and Seungcheol that me and wonwoo are getting married.” Jeonghan stated, the words hanging heavy in the air.</p><p>Jihoon scowled at the sharp tone, “well you are aren’t you? What’s the use of hiding it. We’re going to get another owner and potentially some more mates, we need to get used to it. I need to get used to being around another alpha, not that I think mingyu will be a problem he seems docile but two alphas have to establish who will be in charge so there’s no fighting between us.” </p><p>“Joshua call jun and get him to tell wonwoo I need him and the rams over at my place now.” Jeonghan instructed as he started the car, pulling into the steady traffic and heading home. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p>“Jeonghan!” The blond smiled at mingyu and jun as they ran to either side of him, hugging him tightly. Jihoon’s growl died in his throat as his caught wonwoo watching the display with hearts in his eyes as he walked up the driveway. Minghao pushed himself between Joshua and jihoon, slender arms wrapping around their shoulders giving them both a gentle nuzzle before following the other rams and jeonghan into the house. Jihoon stood stunned at the boot of the car, his heart beating rapidly at the sudden wave of affection he felt for the rams. </p><p>“Here, I’ll help jihoon. You go help jeonghan keep mingyu out the fridge.” Wonwoo smiled at Joshua who did as he was told sensing the older male wanted to talk to the alpha alone. “Jun told me bits of what he and minghao said to Joshua and Seungcheol days ago. I’m glad that they’re all okay with bonding together but I’m not okay with the way all of you have made the decision for me and jeonghan. It’s still our choice whether we want to marry each other or not.”</p><p>“Like you’ll say no to each other. You’re both still in love, it’s easy to see.” Jihoon scoffed, snapping out of his shocked state and pulled two out of the four giant bags from the boot of the car.</p><p>“If this was back when it was just the rams I would agree with you but the situation has changed. Jeonghan has you three now, he’s worried that you’ll agree to this without putting your feelings first. I know you know that if me and jeonghan get married, me and jeonghan will go back to how we were in the past. I know you’re curious about it but as I explained to the rams, you need to be sure that you want me and jeonghan together again. That you won’t get jealous of us being married.” Wonwoo explained, pulling the other bags from the car, shutting Jeonghan’s boot and walking to the house with jihoon.</p><p>“Seungcheol and jisoo were more than happy about the situation, two owners that love them. Jeonghan gets a life that he wanted with you. The rams get more mates. Everyone is happy.” Jihoon shrugged, toeing off his shoes as he entered the house. </p><p>“What about you though?” Wonwoo asked, kicking his shoes off and placing the bags next to the dark wood table that sat near the door.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever it takes to make them happy. Trust me I’ll be happy too, it’ll just take me time to get used to another alpha touching my mates. I know people get multiple breeds of hybrids and they all bond but we didn’t get that chance when we were adopted so I wont be as used to it as mingyu. Mingyu has had hybrid friends, I didn’t. People in finishing school were scared of me so they left me, Joshua and Seungcheol alone. We’ll be fine we just need to get used to it.” Jihoon sighed, giving wonwoo a small smile.</p><p>“You guys okay?” Jeonghan asked as he walked from the kitchen down the hall towards them.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll go put the bags upstairs.” Jihoon smiled at the pair, dimples showing as he lugged the bags of clothes up to Jeonghan’s room.</p><p>“Is he okay? I got a bit huffy with him earlier, I didn’t mean to upset him.” Jeonghan sighed, leaning on the wall near wonwoo. </p><p>“He’s fine. I was talking about the marriage. What it’ll mean. He’s really fine with it. They all are, it’s going to happen Han. The life we always spoke about at school and uni.” Wonwoo whispered, taking Jeonghan’s face in his hands and placing their foreheads together. </p><p>“The life won’t happen if we don’t get a bigger house.” Jeonghan giggled, bumping his nose against Wonwoo’s. </p><p>“You’re not even married yet and you’re being sappy.” The pair jumped apart, eyes landing on minghao who stood at the base of the stairs rolling his eyes.</p><p>“If you act like that all the time you’re going to have to keep trays around the house i can vomit into.” Jihoon scoffed as he jogged down the stairs eyeing the pair, eyes moving to minghao’s form running up the stairs to the bathroom before moving back to the two men in front of him. “If you’re going to kiss do it somewhere Seungcheol and jisoo can’t see, they’ll only want kisses too and we should talk before that happens.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughed, “mingyu and jun would be the same. Come on let’s go get ready to talk then call your parents. Minghao will be back in a second.” Wonwoo took jeonghan’s hand in his and lead him to the kitchen where Seungcheol and jun were sat at the table eating apple slices, mingyu and Joshua stood at the breakfast bar looking at something on mingyu’s phone. Jihoon opted to take the seat next to seungcheol, taking a bite of the apple slice jun held out to him.</p><p>“Sorry sorry, I’m here. You ordered food I’m starving.” Minghao pushed past the two owners moving to peak over joshua’s shoulder before moving to sit next to jun rubbing both jihoon and seungcheol’s ears as he passed. Both bunnies gently chattering at the action. Jeonghan smiled at the hybrids in front of him and wrapped his arm around wonwoo, pushing him forward gently. </p><p>“We ordered burgers and things from McDonald’s, it’ll probably be here after we talk. Joshua said Heirs is rerunning, so we can watch that when we eat.” Mingyu said, pulling Joshua into his side only to release him moments later when jihoon let out a low growl.</p><p>“Sorry.” Jihoon mumbled clearing his throat, “I’ll get used to it. Me and mingyu will have our own talk together if you are getting married. There’s things we’ll have to talk about.” </p><p>“It’s okay Hoon, we won’t push anything right now.” Joshua walked from the taller alpha to sit next to his mate, nuzzling against his bonding mark, seungcheol dimpled happily at his mates nuzzling and chattering against each other.</p><p>“We actually have something to tell you.” Jun spoke up drawing all eyes to him, “uh, me, minghao, Joshua and Seungcheol actually already know each other. We had level 5 classes together.” </p><p>“You what?” Jihoon looked at his mates, both ducking their heads avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Yeah, we were in the same class for the whole year. We know why you weren’t there, Joshua had to explain it to us because we were confused as to why a beta and omega were bonded but there was no alpha. We spent pretty much everyday together. Mingyu was there too, obviously mingyu never laid a hand on them he could tell they had an alpha. Gyu is really respectful like that, he would never touch another if they’re bonded, took him almost a year to hug Seungkwan, Chan and Soonyoung.” Jun explained, offering jihoon a small smile.</p><p>“Is that why you’re all so okay with bonding.” Jihoon asked, all the other hybrids nodded. </p><p>“Okay, then you two have nothing to worry about. We all agree to bond with each other in the future and we all want you two to get married.” Jihoon waved his hand nonchalantly at the two owners.</p><p>“You know we’ll all have to move in together.” Wonwoo said, raising his eyebrow at Jihoon’s calmness. He really had the bunny’s character wrong, he assumed he would be domineering and demanding because he came across as cold but in reality jihoon was just trying to protect his mates. Jihoon just wanted his mates to be happy. </p><p>“Perfect, it’ll make your weekly film nights better wouldn’t it having a bigger home? And once we all bond we’ll need to be close to one another.” Jihoon shrugged, his left hand rubbing joshua’s ear between his forefinger and thumb, the beta chattering loudly at the petting.</p><p>“Okay, just making sure everyone is really sure about this.” Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous, jeonghan watched the movement before pulling the taller man back into his side squeezing his waist gently.</p><p>“I think they’d be kicking up more of a fuss if they didn’t agree. This is it wonu, the family we wanted to have.” Jeonghan’s voice cracked causing him to turn his back on the group, walking back into the hallway slightly to hide the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Jihoon and mingyu were the first to reach the blond. Mingyu pulled him into his chest, resting his chin on the soft blond hair whining low in his throat at Jeonghan’s sudden emotion while jihoon pushed his face into Jeonghan’s neck snuffling and kissing the skin gently.</p><p>“You okay Hannie?” Wonwoo asked, prying mingyu away from jeonghan taking the worried alpha in his arms instead.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I just ... I didn’t think I’d ever get this. Get the life that we talked about. It’s so close, but I know my parents will ruin it somehow.” Jeonghan sniffled, gripping jihoons cheeks gently in his hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling the hybrid back into the kitchen. Minghao immediately offered jeonghan a tissue which jeonghan took giving the omega a reassuring smile. </p><p>“They won’t ruin anything. Once we’re married you’ll bare my name, they’ll have no influence in your life ever again. I’ll look after you jeonghan, I said it years ago and I stand by what I said then: I will protect you and cherish you till the day I die. I mean that. For all of you now.” Wonwoo gently caressed one of Jeonghan’s flushed cheeks, “maybe we should call your parents. Tell them what’s going on.” Jeonghan nodded, ushering jihoon back to his seat at the table and sitting next to him when the alpha gripped his wrist to stop jeonghan moving away from him.</p><p>“Okay quiet, they think it’s just me and wonwoo.” Jeonghan said as he tapped the call button on his mums contact, the hybrids fell silent immediately, Jun moving to the breakfast bar to stand with mingyu allowing wonwoo to take his place opposite jeonghan.</p><p>“Hello. Jeonghan?” Jihoon’s eyes widened at the woman’s gentle voice filling the quiet room. The alpha noticed how jeonghan tensed and placed his hand on his owners leg rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.</p><p>“Hello mum. Wonwoo is here too. How are you?” Jeonghan asked, his sentences short and straight to the point. Jeonghan’s mother had no time for small talk, preferring to have short blunt conversations with jeonghan. In other words she didn’t care about his life enough to know the details, only asking about the things she deemed important.</p><p>“Hello wonwoo. You both have spoken about our proposal yes?” </p><p>“Yes ma’am. Me and jeonghan have made the decision to get married to one another.” Wonwoo said, voice deep and respectful even though he was upset that she ignored jeonghan’s question asking about her wellbeing.</p><p>“Good. I knew you boys would agree. It’s best for everyone that your animals will be out the way. The future ceo of Jeon and Yoon Co needs to have an appropriate partner. Does wonders for deals.” Jeonghan bristled at his mothers reasoning for them to get married.</p><p>“Mum I’m marrying wonwoo because I want to. Not just for the company. You know me and wonwoo were close throughout school and university, I know our labelled relationship was brief but that doesn’t mean I don’t love him.” </p><p>“I know. The point still stands that wonwoo needs a good partner to help boost his image. Being seen as a good husband will help him gain respect from older clients.” Jihoon couldn’t help the growl that slipped from his lips at the notion that jeonghan was nothing more than a prize. An object, not a person.</p><p>“You’ll do your best to keep your animals under control wonwoo. Them growling like that shouldn’t be happening so freely.” Jeonghan’s mum snapped.</p><p>“Actually mum that was my hybrid. You’ll meet him soon no doubt. I expect you, dad and the Jeon’s to be coming over soon to make us sign something. It was nice to talk with you again but I must go the bunnies and rams are hungry and it’s mine and wonwoo’s responsibility as their mates to look after them. Goodbye.” Jeonghan snapped back before ending the call and pushing his phone away from him.</p><p>“Sorry, she was talking about you like you were some sort of prize.” Jihoon apologised, lowering his head. </p><p>“It’s fine Jihoon, I need to stand up to her more anyway. I think it’s good that she knows me and wonwoo will be your mates eventually.” Jeonghan smiled and pressed a brief kiss to the alphas forehead. All the hybrids startled at the sound of the door being banged on.</p><p>“Foods here! I’ll go grab it, let’s move to the living room and get comfy!” Mingyu grinned before he jogged to answer the front door. Wonwoo and Jeonghan ushered the rams and bunnies into the living room, Joshua set up the tv before settling back into the floor between jun and Seungcheol. Wonwoo and Jeonghan both sat heavily in the double sofa behind the hybrids as mingyu ran back in with two bags of food. Jeonghan watched jun and Joshua distribute food between them, making sure everyone had their orders, with a small smile on his face. His smile dropped as his phone buzzed in his lap, a text message from his mother. Wonwoo sighed when jeonghan showed him the message, telling the blond not to worry.</p><p>“Me, your father and the Jeon’s will be over tomorrow to get everything set in place. We will want to meet your animals. They have no place in your marriage Jeonghan. I know you’ll be disobedient and fight my wishes for you to be solely with Wonwoo. We’ll discuss this tomorrow. We’ll be over at 10am sharp.” </p><p>Jeonghan really couldn’t have an easy life.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Jeonghan woke up with a start, momentarily disorientated, he glanced around the room in a panic. “Han? What time is it?” Jeonghan glanced to his left eyes landing on Wonwoo, his eyes trailed the thick arm that was thrown over his stomach. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Him and wonwoo were snuggled near the window while their hybrids were spread across the rest of the living room snuggled together in their shared futons sleeping soundly. </p><p>“It’s 6:30am. Sorry for waking you, something twitched against me.” Jeonghan lay back down letting wonwoo pull him against his chest, smiling into his hair.</p><p>“That was probably Joshua. He squished himself between you and Mingyu. Seungcheol is snuggling with minghao, his omega scent is helping keep him calm around the others now he’s in preheat. The alphas are holding their respective omegas. Jun and Joshua slept upstairs, they were getting a little overwhelmed with the amount of pheromones in the room but Joshua came down about an hour ago so it was probably him shuffling against you.” Wonwoo hummed. Jeonghan could feel another lazy smile spread across Wonwoo’s face and the dark haired man kissed the crown of his head.</p><p>“When does minghaos heat start?” Jeonghan yawned as he settled back into wonwoo’s warmth and tugged Joshua into arms, the bunny pushing his face into Jeonghan’s neck.</p><p>“Should be early next week, minghao tends to be a few days early or late each cycle but it’s always around the fifteenth, Jun follows around the nineteenth. Don’t move away from Joshua, he’s trying to settle against your scent gland. It’ll help him block out the alphas pheromones and minghaos preheat scent.” Wonwoo whispered and encouraged jeonghan to relax and let Joshua continue to press against his neck, “you could scent him. If you rub your wrists over his your scent will stay on him. He won’t mind, I know he’ll appreciate it. I have to do the same to Jun when mingyu goes into rut and minghao goes to into heat. Their pheromones react to each other during their cycles and get strong, betas aren’t used to the strong scents as their own are weaker.”</p><p>“You have so much to teach me.” Jeonghan sighed, moving his hands to settle over Joshuas as well as he could in their position, attempting to scent the younger. Joshua sighed in content at the contact, relaxing further against jeonghan.</p><p>“I’ll do so after this morning, sleep some more for now angel.” Wonwoo kissed the crown of his head again smiling at the way jeonghan further settled against his chest at his nickname. The endearing name he thought was long gone from wonwoo’s vocabulary. jeonghan woke up again at nine, throwing the blanket off him and wonwoo ready to wake the hybrids and tell them to go shower while he cooked breakfast. To jeonghan’s surprise the living room was void of hybrids and Wonwoo. Jeonghan stretched before sitting up, rubbing his eyes to get a clearer view of his surroundings. Jeonghan’s eyes widened at his clean living room. No hybrids or blankets occupied the large floor space and the two sofas had been pulled back to their original places. Jeonghan pulled himself off the floor, wrapped himself in the heavy throw he was sharing with Wonwoo and padded out of the living room in search of the others. He followed the noise up the stairs and into the master bedroom where wonwoo and the hybrids were scattered in the large room. </p><p>“I know its our parents Mingyu but I don’t think a home visit requires a full suit. Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine. No matter their opinions you’re not going anywhere. You’ve already met my parents as well and know they are fine with hybrids.” Jeonghan smiled at the soft timbre of Wonwoo’s voice floating through the room. Jeonghan eyed the scene in front of him as he leaned on the door frame. Wonwoo was stood pairing various pieces of clothes together, holding them against the prospective hybrid before either telling them to change or changing the outfit completely. Jihoon stood at the window already dressed in beige cotton straight leg trousers and a loose fitted white t-shirt tucked into his trousers. Joshua and Jun were dressed in similar outfits and sat on the floor playing with minghao’s hair, the omega curled against the pair sleeping soundly. Mingyu and Seungcheol sat on the master bed next to the clothes Wonwoo was putting together, both just in their boxers.</p><p>“But what about Hannie’s parents, wouldn’t it be better to make a good impression on them?” Mingyu whined as Wonwoo handed him a pair of blue jeans paired with a boxy cream jumper, one jeonghan knew would cling to the alphas broad shoulders nicely. </p><p>“Don’t worry about my parents, they’re not as stuck up as you think. They will understand that you’re dressed casually because you’re at home. Jeans will be fine Gyu.” Jeonghan said as he finally wandered into his room and sat on the bed behind Seungcheol, wrapping the omega in the blanket with him. “Keep Cheol with Minghao today, he’ll help with his preheat.” </p><p>“Okay, Jun or Joshua can come check on them every half hour or so.” Wonwoo nodded, “I’ve prepped some juices, tea, coffee and those small pastries your parents like for when they arrive. Everything is ready, you just need to get changed. It's 9:40 so they’ll be here soon. I’ll take the rest downstairs while you get ready okay.”</p><p>“Thanks Wonu. You all look good, so pretty.” Jeonghan smiled as he pulled Jihoon into his side before the alpha could walk past him and kissed his cheeks numerous times. He smiled widely when the alpha pulled away, cheeks pink and ears pulled back in a semi-submissive state. Joshua laughed at his alphas sudden shyness and pulled Jun with him out the room and downstairs, followed by Mingyu and Wonwoo, leaving Jeonghan alone with the two omegas.</p><p>“Shall I get Minghao on the bed so he can nest?” Seungcheol asked when his owner pulled away from him to change into the light blue jeans, white t-shirt and cream cardigan Wonwoo had laid out for him. “Nesting is something omegas and betas do before their heats. It comforts us when we can’t be close to our alphas or betas. Makes us feel calm and sates us. Wonwoo said Minghao likes your scent the most because you used to help him a lot-”</p><p>“So putting him on my bed with everyones pyjamas will help him feel calm?” Seungcheol nodded at Jeonghan’s interruption. “Okay, I’ll leave my blanket here too. Make sure to keep him up here, you guys have water but if you run out or need help call for me, Wonwoo, Shua or Jun.” Seungcheol again nodded enthusiastically at Jeonghan as he scooped a dozing Minghao off the floor and onto Jeonghan’s bed. Settling the other omega against the plush pillows that were surrounded by everyone else’s discarded pyjamas and blankets from the previous night. Jeonghan smiled as the pair snuggled together under his blanket and fell back asleep.</p><p>Jeonghan’s smile didn’t last long. Just as he shut the door to his bedroom the doorbell rang throughout the house. He heard Wonwoo tell the hybrids to stay in their seats as he answered the door, he smiled weakly when he saw Jeonghan jogging down the stairs. Wonwoo took Jeonghan’s outstretched hand easily and pulled him into his side, hand moving to rest securely on Jeonghan’s waist as he opened the door to their parents.</p><p>“Hi Mum, Dad, Mr and Mrs Jeon. Please come in. We’ve set up in the dining room but we can move to the living room if you’ll be more comfortable there.” Jeonghan bowed and gestured for the four to enter his home.</p><p>“The dining room will be fine Jeonghan. Wonwoo can lead us while you lock back up.” Jeonghan’s mum nodded and followed Wonwoo through the hallway and into the dining area.</p><p>“My my aren’t you beautiful! Its my first time seeing bunny hybrids, we have cats ourselves, quite domestic but they’re lovely workers. You two are beautiful I can see why Jeonghan and our Wonwoo are keen on you as well as the rams.” Wonwoo’s mum gushed as Jeonghan took his seat between Wonwoo and Jihoon, her smile wide and kind.</p><p>“I thought you said there were three Jeonghan.” Jeonghan’s mum raised an eye brow to Jihoon and Joshua whose noses twitched at the cold stare.</p><p>“There are but Minghao - one of my rams - his heat is due in the next few days so his omega is helping with his preheat.” Wonwoo stated, a soft smile painted on his face.</p><p>“I see. Shall we get down to why we’re all here?” His mum replied, smiling as the Jeon’s nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Yes. Me and Jeonghan have decided to marry each other. There is one thing that I want to make clear. This is not because Mrs Yoon contacted you mum, its because me and Jeonghan have decided we want to live out the life we planned together a while ago. This includes our hybrids. We won’t get rid of them or have them pushed to the side just because we are married. I haven’t told anyone this yet, not even Jeonghan but-” Wonwoo pulled the collar of his turtle neck down to reveal three sets of bite marks adorning his neck and shoulder, mating marks, “me and my hybrids mated when Minghao’s preheat started late last week. Thats as good as married to a hybrid.”</p><p>“Oh Wonwoo, we would never try and split you from you hybrids but are you sure six of them will be a wise thing to take on?” Jeonghan felt Jihoon tense up at Mrs Jeon’s comment. </p><p>“Ma’am, the bunnies are not officially Wonwoo’s as of yet. They’re mine. Of course once we’re married we can update their ownership records to me and Wonwoo. Six hybrids will be no problem, they are self-sufficient and will look after one another. Joshua, Jun, Mingyu, Minghao and Seungcheol already know each other from hybrid school. There will be no issues.” Jeonghan smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Jihoon’s knee. </p><p>His mother however, did not look convinced, “Jeonghan. Your animals have no place in your marriage-”</p><p>“Ma’am sorry for being rude but you have no say in this. You may be Jeonghan’s mother but he is an adult. Our marriage will run by us not our parents.” Wonwoo stated.</p><p>“I think that will be for the best. Jeonghan is marrying who he wants and someone we approve of. Our businesses will merge completely. Let Jeonghan have his happy ending.” Jeonghan’s jaw dropped at his fathers sudden interruption. “His hybrids look good, there’s no reason for us to interfere that far, especially if Wonwoo is already mated. It wouldn’t be fair if Jeonghan couldn’t mate with his or Wonwoo’s hybrids.” </p><p>“Thank-you dad.” Jeonghan mumbled, tactfully avoiding his mothers glare.</p><p>“When will the wedding be? I have an idea of the cake and menu.” Mingyu blurted, a shy smile on his face and cheeks tinted pink.</p><p>“I think we can let Wonwoo and Jeonghan decide that. We’re more here for the merging of businesses. Obviously since you’re both in line to take over our companies it is essential that you’re included in the contracts.” Wonwoo’s father said. </p><p>“Surely you can just send me and Han a contract when it’s done and we’ll sign accordingly. They’re not our businesses yet dad, and won’t be for a fair few years now.” Wonwoo laughed.</p><p>“If you insist. We’ll do it that way then. I think we’re all done here, we’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day.” Wonwoo and Jeonghan’s fathers both nodded in agreement to their sons. Jeonghan’s mother however, was not satisfied with the result of their meeting.</p><p>“And you’ll mate with your animals?” Jeonghan sighed at his mothers question.</p><p>“Eventually yes.”</p><p>“If you do Jeonghan, do not expect any help from me in the future. I will not have animals as grandchildren!” </p><p>“Maybe they wouldn’t want to have you as a grandmother either. You’re sparing them really.” Jihoon muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Jisoo and Jeonghan to hear. </p><p>“I think it’s time you leave. You said you had lunch plans didn’t you mum?” Wonwoo stood, gesturing to the door for their parents to follow. Jeonghan sighed as he watched his and Wonwoo’s parents leave, Wonwoo’s mother gushing about her lunch plans with her hybrids. One of them was pregnant and she wanted a girly lunch to celebrate. A dull ache set in Jeonghan’s heart knowing his mother would’t do the same when Jun, Joshua, Minghao or Seungcheol fell pregnant. But his father had stood up for him and his relationship with the bunnies and rams, surely that had to count for something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all I have written so far, might be a while until the next update and for that I'm sorry, sometimes my writing motivation just completely vanishes :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>